


Are You Reddie For Prom?

by kosherkitty



Category: IT (2017)
Genre: AU where there was never a clown because these children deserve happiness, Eventual Happy Ending, Fake/Pretend Relationship, First Kiss, Fluff, Get Together, Homophobic Language, Light Smut, M/M, Reddie, Slow Burn, au high school, like i'm embarrassed, slight angst, upon rereading it is safe to say how much fluff there is
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-22
Updated: 2018-04-08
Packaged: 2019-03-22 17:48:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 16
Words: 33,884
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13769328
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kosherkitty/pseuds/kosherkitty
Summary: Eddie and Richie, in their senior year of high school, agree to pretend to date to win prom kings. Neither knows the other is as crazy about him as he is which makes for some hardcore fluff and a little bit of angst.





	1. Chapter 1

The halls were bustling with seniors packing their bags up for the weekend. Eddie, being smaller than average, was bumped and knocked unapologetically by classmates he hadn’t spoken more than five words to his entire time at Derry High. Eddie shoved every single of of his textbook and notebooks into his backpack. He didn’t have a lot of assigned homework, but it never hurt to be over prepared. 

“Eds,” Eddie groaned at the nickname but turned around regardless, “ready to get loaded at Greta’s tonight?” 

“I’m not going,” Eddie replied to the boy that toward over him with his six feet and two inches to Eddie’s five foot seven. “And don’t call me that!” 

“You love it,” Richie smirked back, pushing his glasses up his nose. “Can you believe this Big Bill? Eddie Spaghetti isn’t coming tonight!” 

Bill joined Eddie and Richie as they walked out the side doors to the student parking lot. Up ahead, Beverly was leaning against Ben’s car smoking a cigarette. Richie threw his arm around Eddie’s shoulders and dragged him to the gang. 

“I d-don’t know if I can make it either,” Bill surprised them both by responding. 

“What!” Richie exclaimed. “I can’t believe you guys! Can you believe this Bevy?” 

They had reached the other two and Beverly handed her cigarette to Richie. He gladly took it and inhaled with an exaggerated sigh as if it had been forever since his last smoke and not right after lunch. Eddie shook him off, determined not to get smoke on his sweater. 

“Such pussies,” She agreed. 

“What’s your excuse?” She pointed at Eddie who was getting into the passenger side of Richie’s car.

“Greta doesn’t like me,” Eddie said nonchalantly. “And I don’t like her. None of us like her.” 

“Yeah, she use to b-bully us.” Bill chimed in. 

“But she doesn’t anymore,” Mike said upon approaching the group with Stan. 

“You only want to go to suck face,” Eddie pointed out. 

Puberty had treated Mike well. He had bulked up and was tall but not awkwardly tall. He had even joined the football team and was really good. It wasn’t abnormal for the school to be chanting “Hanlon” from the stands on a Friday night. Mike was always invited to the parties, the only Loser besides Beverly and Bill to constantly get invitations. This was the first party of the year that was open invitation for all seniors to celebrate only having a month left before graduation. Most seniors at this point had a deadly case of senioritis. Eddie was quite the opposite. Yes there was only a month left, but that month was full of AP tests and stress. 

“True,” Mike nodded in agreement, “but if we don’t go, we will just sit around at Bill’s house watching whatever movie marathon is on tonight.” 

“We literally never do anything!” Richie complained, “I need to get laid and I need to get laid tonight.” 

“Your hand getting tired?” Eddie poked fun. 

“More like your mom is.” 

“You’re disgusting,” Eddie quipped. 

“Okay, so it’s decided,” Ben stepped out from where he was sitting in the driver seat, “We are going.” 

“My parents are gone this weekend,” Richie announced, “They leave tonight for my sister’s dance competition. Come over at nine. We can pregame at my house and walk over.” 

The Losers agreed to that and said their goodbyes. Richie jumped into the driver seat. Eddie closed the door as he turned the key. It stuttered. 

“Fuck,” Richie gently rubbed his hand against the wheel, “Don’t do this baby.” 

“Try it again,” Eddie suggested.

This was a common occurrence. After Richie had totaled the car his dad had gotten him for his birthday last year, Richie had to buy his own as his dad wasn’t about to replace it. Eddie had gone with him to the sketchy car lot (which was full of opportunities to get tetanus) to pick out a new one— well, new to Richie. He had instantly fallen in love with a Mustang from the 70s and got it for dirt cheap as it needed all new parts. 

Eddie had also helped Richie fix it up. Well, if he was to be completely honest, he didn’t do much to help. He mostly just sat their trying to do homework while watching Richie bent over the hood of the car. He would occasionally hand him a tool, but he doubted Richie counted that as help. 

Richie pushed the key in the ignition again and the engine finally caught. He pumped his fist. 

“You’re so smhat!” Richie exclaimed grabbing Eddies face and giving him a gross, wet smooch on the check. Eddie pushed him off and made a point of dramatically whipping the spot where Richie’s lips had been.

“Shut up and drive!” Eddie complained through a blush, “If you’re dragging me to a party tonight, I need to get some homework done and work on my excuse for mom.” 

There was no way Sonia was going to let Eddie go to a high school party where there would be alcohol and drugs. She was barely comfortable with letting Richie drive him to and from school everyday. Eddie had a hard time standing up to her, but when it came to spending time with Richie, he was usually able to find the courage. 

“Not driving until I find the appropriate tunes for this very special occasion of having the pleasure of driving Eddie Kaspbrak home from school,” Richie teased, pinching Eddie’s check in the process. 

Eddie swatted his hand away. Richie reached to the back seat and grabbed the shoe box he kept his cassettes in. He thumbed through them and finally settled on The Cure’s “Disintegration” album. He pushed it into the cassette player and began tapping on the steering wheel as he shifted out of his parking spot. 

“Just bat those pretty eyes of yours and tell her you’re going to have a study night with me.” 

“She’d never believe that,” Eddie blushed and turned to look out the window to hide it. 

“We can make her believe it,” Richie coaxed as he pulled out of the school and headed down Main Street. “Come over early and bring your backpack. We can set it up to look like we are studying for AP tests in the living room, take a picture, and send it to her later tonight whenever she inevitably texts you to make sure you’re still alive.” 

“That’s not half bad,” Eddie perked up. Maybe this could work. 

“I’m what some may call a genius.”

“You are what most call a jackass.” 

Their banter continued as The Cure played in the background until Richie pulled into Eddie’s driveway. 

“Okay, I’ll pick you up at eight, be ready.” 

“Okay,” Eddie agreed and climbed out of the car. 

Eddie’s mother wasn’t going to be home from work for another few hours so he used his time to make a snack and get his calculus homework out of the way. He was going to get his English homework done too but decided to shower instead while his mother was still out of the house. 

He paired his iPhone with the speaker in the bathroom while letting the water run hot from the shower head. Clicking through Spotify, Eddie settled on one of the playlists Richie had made for him. Ever since Eddie could remember, Richie had been sharing his music with him through mix tapes and playlists. It started in middle school with CDs he would make and write little notes on with sharpie. Over the years, the mix tapes became playlists on Spotify. Led Zeppelin’s “That’s the Way” streamed from the speaker and Eddie undressed himself before hopping into the shower. 

He was more excited than nervous for tonight, but the thought of getting caught kept creeping into his mind. He pushed the image of Sonia breaking through Greta’s front door and pulling him out in front of his entire class yelling about how “Eddikens was going to die from alcohol poisoning”. Instead, he focused on the only reason why he agreed on going to this party: Richie. The way Richie’s eyes had lit up at the thought of attending the party had been too darn cute to say no to. 

No matter how much he bickered with the slightly older boy, Eddie couldn’t deny his feelings for him anymore. They had grown up being best friends, doing almost everything together, only to fall for him, hard. Eddie hadn’t noticed until last year during their junior prom. Ben and Beverly had gone together as dates since they were together. Mike had brought one of the cheerleaders leaving Bill, Stan, Richie, and himself to go stag as a group. Eddie hadn’t minded much. He wasn’t interested in asking any of the girls in his class as he barely ever gave any of them (besides Beverly of course) the time of day. Going in a group had been the best option, and most fun. 

Eddie showed up to Bill’s house last. His mother hadn’t stopped taking pictures of him in his tux. She had bought him one of those flower things and helped pinned it to his chest as she was too afraid he was going to poke himself and bleed out. When he walked through the living room his eyes landed on Richie. His heart summersaulted in his chest so loudly he was afraid everyone would hear it. Richie had his usually messy hair combed and gelled back. His black, oversized frames seemed extra shiny making his eyes reflect in the clearest of deep browns. His tux fit him perfectly and he looked absolutely beautiful. 

“Like what you see?” Richie had smirked. 

Eddie had been vaguely aware that he hadn’t spoken and was most likely drawing attention from everyone. He needed to speak. He opened his mouth but nothing had come out. He shook his head trying to clear his mind but with Richie walking towards him he grew even more flustered and could feel his face getting hot. 

“Earth to Eddie,” Richie waved his hand in front of Eddie’s face when he stopped in front of him. 

“Hi,” Eddie managed to whisper. 

“Hi,” Richie had whispered back. 

“Pictures!” Bill’s mother urged, taking the attention away from the awkward boys. “I need pictures!” 

She pushed them all together, Richie wrapped his arm around Eddie’s shoulders and Eddie found his hand resting on Richie’s waist. Bill’s arm was around his own waist but that touch wasn’t the one sending butterflies zooming through his whole body.


	2. Chapter 2

Richie was use to having an empty house to himself. His parents were often leaving for the weekend for retreats or visiting his sister at her dance competitions. He had been dragged to his fair share but after being so bored at one, he had taken over the announcing and made such a scene (he had thought he was being hilarious) that his embarrassed parents never let him attend another. 

He was fine as long as there was music blasting to fill the deafening silence. Plus, whenever they were gone, Eddie usually stopped by to hang out which Richie definitely didn’t mind. He was the only Loser who had a key to Richie’s front door. Richie gave it to him back in the seventh grade and he knew Eddie still had it on his key chain as he used it at least once a week. 

He played with his Xbox while his music was pounding through the speakers in his room, occasionally ripping the bong he had packed. He played until he was hungry and made himself a ham sandwich. He would have made something more extravagant, like pasta, but he didn’t feel like cleaning a pot. 

Eventually, he decided he should shower before picking Eddie up. Jumping into the shower, he shampooed and scrubbed his body with the body wash his mother had bought for him. His mind wondered to Eddie and how cute he had looked in the pastel pink sweater he had been wearing today. No matter how cute he had looked in it, Richie bet would look even cuter with it on the floor. At the thought of a naked Eddie, Richie felt himself grow hard and pumped it out, his mind imagining being on top of a naked Eddie. 

At 7:30, Richie was so bored he decided to pick Eddie up early. He pulled into his driveway and slammed the car door shut behind him. He didn’t bother knocking and wasn’t surprised when he heard Sonia trying to stop him from entering their house. 

“Hi Ms. Kaspbrak just here to pick up Eds for our study night.” She was rounding the corner but he was already headed up the stairs. “You know, AP tests are right around the corner. No time for slacking off!” 

He had learned long ago that in order to actually get more than three feet into the Kaspbrak house you had to show up unannounced so that Sonia couldn’t block the stairs and make you wait in the entry way. 

Richie could hear music coming from Eddie’s cracked door. He easily recognized Stevie Nick’s voice and smiled knowing that he had been the one to introduce Eddie to the magic of Fleetwood Mac. He lightly pushed the door open to reveal Eddie dancing around his room singing into his hairbrush. Richie leaned against the doorframe and smiled at the boy prancing around the room. 

“Shit Rich!” Eddie said in fright when he turned around. “You could have said something.” 

“I could have,” Richie agreed and walked into the room, jumping onto Eddie’s bed. “But then I wouldn’t have gotten to watch the show. Tell me that isn’t what you are wearing.” 

“What’s wrong with this?” Eddie looked down at himself. 

“Nothing if we were actually studying,” Richie pulled himself off the bed and wondered over to Eddie’s closet. “I’m not letting you go to Greta’s in a sweater vest.” 

“Sure, you can go through my stuff.” 

Richie settled on the grey skinny jeans that Eddie didn’t wear enough; they made his butt look otherworldly. He tossed the jeans at Eddie without looking and heard them hit him with a groan. He fingered through the shirts hanging in order by color and type. He skipped over the copious amounts of sweaters and went straight to the tee shirts. He was aware that Eddie was changing into the pants behind him and turned pink at the thought of seeing him as he was picturing in the shower. Turning his attention to the shirts in front of him, he found his Smiths shirt that had been missing for months. He whipped it out of the closet and held it up for Eddie to see. 

“I can’t believe you have this!” Richie exclaimed. 

“You lent it to me!” Eddie retorted. 

“You didn’t give it back,” Richie said turning around to face Eddie. “You should wear it tonight.” 

“It was too comfy to return,” Eddie chimed. 

He lifted his sweater vest over his head and unbuttoned the dress shirt he had underneath, slowly revealing his body and a trail of light brown hair leading down under the jeans. Again, Richie felt himself grow hot in the face and turned back to the closet to find the black converse he knew Eddie owned. He tossed them over his head and heard them plop on the ground. 

“Perfect!” Richie said when he felt safe enough to turn around again without having his emotions be revealed. “You look like a normal teenager.” 

“I look like you,” Eddie insisted when he walked over to his mirror and tugged at the shirt. 

“Most people would happy to look as attractive as me.” 

“Shut up!” Eddie moaned. 

“Here, top it off with this jacket.” 

Richie, instead of throwing it, walked up behind Eddie and helped him put it on. He let his fingers linger on the collar as he fixed it. When he looked up, the mirror showed Eddie staring at him before he quickly looked away. 

“Now you’re ready. Let’s go.” 

Eddie grabbed his backpack and unplugged his phone from the stereo in his room effectively silencing Bono. Richie lead them down the stairs and tried to get out the door before Sonia could stop them, but she was ready. 

“Now, you have your inhaler and meds right?” 

“Yes mom,” Richie could practically hear Eddie’s eyes roll in his head. 

She let them go once Eddie kissed her check with a slight groan. 

“Want one from me too?” Richie couldn’t help but tease. 

Eddie pushed him out the front door before he could hear her response. 

Richie helped Eddie set the living room up to look like they had been studying for hours. Well, helpful probably wouldn’t be the word Eddie would have used to describe what Richie was doing. He plugged his laptop into the television and took his time creating the perfect queue for the pregame. Once there was music playing, Richie went into this parents liquor cabinet and made him and Eddie mixed drinks using his mother’s vodka and the orange juice in the fridge. 

“Looks convincing,” Richie said, handing the drink to Eddie who took a sip and made a face. 

“This is disgusting,” Eddie managed through his squished up face. “Did you even try it before giving it to me?” 

“No,” Richie admitted, “You’re just being a baby. It’s not that bad.” 

“It’s not that bad?” Eddie spat. “Try it Tozier.” 

Richie raised the glass to his lips and took a big gulp to prove a point. The vodka hit the back of his throat and he failed to suppress a gag.

“See!” 

“So it’s strong,” Richie agreed, “Drink it anyways, we are getting sloshed tonight!” 

“I don’t think I can drink this shit.” 

“If you can finish it before me, you can pick the music for a week to and from school.” 

Richie never let anyone ever play music over him. Not that anyone ever seemed to mind. He was the best dj out of all the Losers. Richie hoped Eddie knew how good of a prize this was, he didn’t trust just anyone with the power of the air ways. That was all Eddie had to hear, he began to chug. 

“Woah,” Richie exclaimed, “Slow down, I don’t want you to black out!” 

“You’re just saying that cuz you’re nervous I’m going to win this bet,” Eddie stopped drinking for a second to say but then quickly continued. 

Richie didn’t miss a beat. He pinched his nose and took a big swig before coughing. This shit was disgusting. He was impressed at how fast Eddie was able to pound it back. Years of taking gross medicine probably gave him the advantage of being able to drink the concoction quickly. Richie had barely drank half of it before Eddie raised his arms and pranced around Richie in triumph. 

“Congratulations,” Richie grabbed his raised arm and shook it as if he had just won a NFC fight, “What are you going to do now that you have just won the chugging contest?” 

“I’m going to Disney World!” Eddie said into the fake mic Richie was pretending to speak into. 

“Let’s take these studying pictures before we continue drinking,” Richie laughed. 

They set themselves up on the couch and took a bunch of different selfies in different positions to represent time passing. When Eddie was satisfied, they went back into the kitchen where Richie made them a second round of drinks, this time, making sure to not make them as strong. 

“Want to play COD before the other’s get here?” Eddie offered. 

“Only if you are okay with getting your ass kicked.” 

They raced up the stairs to Richie’s messy room. He hadn’t bothered picking up after trying to decide what to wear. He had flannels strewn around the room, finally deciding on his blue one. His dirty clothes were over filling his hamper and his books were mindlessly strewn across his desk. 

They sat on the end of Richie’s bed, their thighs touching, as they shot each other on screen. Every time Richie killed Eddie’s character, Eddie would curse out and lightly hit Richie’s arm in defeat. Every time, Richie thought Eddie’s hand lingered a little bit longer than the previous time. Eddie only managed to kill Richie once and when he did, his smile stretched across his face so hard that it was there for a solid minute. Richie gave him a hug in congratulations and Eddie blushed. 

“First the drinking competition and now you kill me in COD, what’s next for my Eddie Spaghetti?” 

“Your Eddie?” 

Shit. Had he really just said that? Richie wanted to correct himself, but it had rolled off his tongue so comfortably that he’d be lying if he said he didn’t mean it. The doorbell saved him.   
“Must be Big Bill,” Richie murmured and stood up not making eye contact with Eddie. 

He left the room, knowing that Eddie would follow in a minute, and went to answer the door. 

“Bevy! Haystack! Come on into my humble abode!” Richie ushered them into the kitchen where he mixed them drinks using up the last of the orange juice. He poured him and Eddie rum and cokes. They both took a sip and smiled at the taste. 

“Want to smoke?” Beverly asked. 

“Yes! Yes! Yes!” Richie trilled. 

Richie and Beverly were the only Losers who enjoyed both cigarettes and weed. Mike, Bill, and even occasionally Stan, would smoke in social settings but they never bought weed themselves. 

“I’ll grab my papers,” Richie bounded up the stairs to find that Eddie was still sitting in the spot he had left him in. 

“Dude, what are you doing?” Richie asked from where he was trying to find the rolling papers he knew he had somewhere in his desk.

Finding them, he turned to leave, but Eddie was comatose on the edge of his bed. Concerned, Richie rushed over to him and knelt down to meet his eyes. He reached out to touch his hand, hesitant, but decided to go for it. 

“Are you okay?” Richie squeezed Eddie’s hand and he finally seemed to notice him. 

“Yeah,” Eddie croaked. 

“What’s wrong?” Richie wasn’t convinced. 

“Nothing,” Suddenly, Eddie was lively and jumped up but didn’t shake Richie’s hand off. In fact, he twisted out of it but only to rearrange his hand so that he was now holding Richie’s calloused one. Eddie pulled Richie out of the room and down the stairs. 

“Hey guys!” 

Richie reluctantly let go of Eddie’s hand to get them their drinks from the kitchen as Eddie went to go sit on the couch since Beverly was sitting on Ben’s lap in the chair. Richie could hear that they were talking but couldn’t make out words. The door bell rang again and he went to open it. Stan and Bill were standing awkwardly, not talking, on his front porch. 

“Mike’s on his way with his chick of the week,” Stan said pushing past Richie and went straight to the island Richie had the alcohol out on. He poured himself a drink and chugged it. He poured a second. 

“Alright Stan the man!” Richie cheered, “That’s the spirit! Get it!” 

He only received a look of annoyance from Stan and a slight look of amusement from Bill at his pun. Bill made his own drink and they joined the rest in the living room. Richie squeezed between Bill and Eddie, pulling the table close to him so he could roll better. Beverly tossed her bag of weed at him and he pulled his out. Richie started grinding the nugs up. The Losers talked around him, but Richie kept quite. He needed to concentrate on rolling but Eddie’s leg was touching his and he was very conscious of the fact that he was also leaning into him. Richie managed to roll two with the weed he had crushed up. He placed the second behind his ear with the intention of smoking it at the party.

Before he could light it, the doorbell rang once more and, placing his hand on Eddie’s thigh, he push himself off the couch to answer it. He placed the joint between his lips as he welcomed Mike and his date into his house. 

“Follow me into my office,” Richie managed through the joint hanging from his mouth. 

He made Mike a rum and coke but the blonde wanted vodka so Richie rummaged through his fridge and found cranberry juice for her to mix it with. After she was satisfied, he lead them into the living room where the rest of the Losers welcomed the last of the guests. He let Mike and the girl sit on the couch and took homage on the arm rest conveniently located right next to Eddie. 

The joint still between his lips, Richie brought the lighter to it. The flame made his face slightly warm as he inhaled and let out a puff of smoke. He took another hit before passing it to Beverly. Everyone was in their own conversation. Richie looked down to see that Eddie was fiddling with his phone. 

“Hey,” Richie bumped his leg into his arm. 

Eddie looked up at him with his beautiful brown eyes and blinked as if to say “Who me?” 

“How you feeling?” 

“A little tipsy,” Eddie admitted.

He was small and always a light weight, something Richie thought insanely cute. Most things about Eddie he thought to be really cute. 

“I think I need to drink more,” Richie was almost done with his third glass. 

“I’ll get it,” Eddie offered, “Chug that.” 

Richie did as he was told and finished his drink in a big gulp. Eddie hastily stood up and grabbed for the glass. His hands closed around Richie’s, who, feeling confident, stood up too forcing Eddie to stumble backwards. 

“Why so eager?” Richie asked, “I’m coming with you to make sure you don’t roofie me.” 

Richie took his two hits before following Eddie into the kitchen. He handed the joint off to Mike who gladly took it. 

“Bartender!” Richie joked, “I would like martini. Shaken not stirred.” 

“Are martinis ever stirred?” Eddie asked already pouring coke into the glass. 

Richie watched as Eddie measured out each shot he poured into the glass. His pink tongue slightly poked out of his mouth as he focused on the cocktail. He knew he was staring, and that it was obvious, but he didn’t care. Eddie was just too cute. 

“Take a picture,” Eddie chirped, “they last longer.” 

“Shut up,” Richie quipped. 

“Here you go,” Eddie carefully pushed the drink he made to Richie. 

“Thank you my good sir,” Richie bowed making Eddie giggle. 

Richie could listen to the sound of Eddie laughing on repeat forever and was certain he’d never get sick of it.


	3. Chapter 3

By the time the Losers, plus Mike’s date, left Richie’s house, Eddie was drunk. He was thankful Richie had put the jacket on him before leaving. Even though it was April, they were in Maine after all and the temperature had dropped with the sun. Greta only lived a block from Richie; they use to take the bus together back when Richie was carless. The walk to the party didn’t take long at all, but that didn’t stop Eddie from complaining. He mostly did it because it got a response from Richie, and as long as he was paying attention to him, Eddie would pretty much say anything. 

“Stop whining,” Richie slowed his pace to walk next to Eddie. “We’re almost there.” 

“It’s so cold,” Eddie shivered, mostly for dramatic effect. 

“Come here,” Richie opened his arm and wrapped Eddie into him. His hand ran up and down Eddie’s arm sending even more shivers through him. Eddie used the opportunity presented to him and nuzzled his face into Richie’s chest. He could have sworn he felt Richie kiss the top of his head, but the sensation was gone as soon as he felt it. 

The party was in full swing when they showed up. The music was heard from the street and only got louder when they walked up the driveway. Beverly was leading the group, her hand looped through Ben’s. She opened the door without knocking, knowing that no one would hear it. Bill and Stan were behind them. Eddie and Richie were taking up the lead behind Mike and the blonde whose name he hadn’t bothered learning. In order to walk through the door, Richie had to take his arm back and Eddie mentally groaned at the lose of physical contact. 

He marched through the door and entered a whole other world. Terrible pop music was screaming through the speakers. The living room had the furniture pushed against the walls to make room for a dance floor, everyone on it was singing along, very poorly. 

“I need a drink,” Richie muttered into Eddie’s ear and grabbed his hand to lead him through the throngs of people. Eddie laced his fingers through Richie’s and held on tight. It was a good thing Richie was the one leading them. It was hard being short in a crowd, it made it impossible to push through because people didn’t clear a path for you, as they were doing for Richie. They found the kitchen where some of the Losers were gathering around a keg. 

“Beer or hard alcohol?” Richie bent down to ask Eddie. 

“I don’t want to black out,” Eddie replied, getting nervous at his intoxicated state. 

“Big Bill, hit me with dos cervezas por favor,” Richie made sure to roll the “r”s. 

Bill held the cups while Stan filled them, a little foamier than preferable, and handed them to his friends. Still holding hands, Eddie reached for it with his free hand. The cold liquid hit his throat, making him smile while taking big gulps. 

“Eds is getting fucked up tonight!” Richie beamed. 

“I need to get on his level,” Stan echoed, chugging his cup and refilling it. 

“S-slow d-down S-stan,” Bill coaxed. “I d-don’t want to c-clean up your puke later.”

“I’ll clean it myself,” Stan stated and pushed passed Bill. 

“What’s got his panties in a twist?” Richie asked taking a sip of his own beer. 

“S-stan being Stan,” Bill muttered before pushing after him. 

“Think those two will ever just get over themselves?” Richie asked Eddie. 

The kitchen was empty, bar them. Eddie struggled with his answer. He knew Richie was asking about Bill and Stan admitting their feelings for each other, but he couldn’t help but wonder if he was also asking about themselves. Eddie chose not to answer the question. Instead he tugged on Richie’s hand and pulled him into the living room and squeezed them into the middle of the dance floor. Richie was complaining behind him, nagging him that he couldn’t dance, nor did he want to. 

“Beep beep Richie,” Eddie requested. 

Richie closed his mouth and let go of Eddie’s hand. 

“If I’m going to dance, we need some better music.” Richie promptly left, leaving Eddie standing the middle of the dance floor alone. He looked around in hopes to see any of the Losers dancing. In the corner, Mike was making out with the blonde. He was too short to see through the whole crowd, but he thought he saw a redhead bouncing up and down and decided it was better to see if it was Beverly than stand by himself. He pushed through the crowd, apologizing every time he stepped on someone’s foot. Eddie stumbled and was caught by Ben; the redhead he saw was indeed Beverly. She was swaying to the beat of the music as Ben spun her around. 

The song came to an end and a familiar melody began to come through the speakers and Eddie couldn’t help but smile. It was clearly Richie’s request. Everyone erupted in cheers as they began to sing along with The Beatles. He began twisting with Ben and Beverly, he couldn’t wait for Richie, he needed to dance now. 

He felt a hand on his shoulder and allowed for it to pull him around. Richie was singing along in an obnoxiously loud manner but Eddie didn’t mind. He couldn’t stop himself from smiling at Richie’s big goofy one. Everyone was twisting and shouting, just as the song told them to do. Richie took one of Eddie’s hands and spun him. His vision blurred for a second and he had to steady himself. Using Richie, he placed his hands on his chest to keep upright. 

“Woah,” Richie fretted, “Are you okay?” 

“Yeah,” And he would be, in a minute, when the room was done spinning. “I… sit.” 

Richie grabbed a hold of him and guided him to the couch. There wasn’t much room on the couch since it was being occupied by a couple making out. Eddie barely noticed them as he took a seat on the edge. 

“Do you think you’re going to be sick?” 

“I just need a minute.” Eddie confessed. “That spin got me, that’s all.” 

“I’m sorry Eds,” Richie blushed, feeling bad. 

“Don’t worry about it,” Eddie assured, “Make it up to me by giving me the rest of your beer.” 

“Sure that’s an okay idea?” 

“I’m not slurring my words am I?”

“No.” 

“Then I’m fine,” Eddie stood up and grabbed Richie’s drink before he could protest. He chugged half of it while making his way through the crowd and to the kitchen to get himself his own. Once there, Eddie thrusted Richie’s beer at him in order to pour his own. 

“I think I’m done dancing,” Eddie confessed once the beer hit his throat. 

“What do you want to do?” Richie inquired, taking a sip of his own drink. 

“Walk around, see if there’s fun to be had?” 

“Okay,” Richie agreed. 

Eddie walked out of the kitchen but not before grabbing the half empty bottle of tequila off the counter. He was confused about the events of the night. Richie calling him his had thrown him off. Eddie wasn’t sure if he had meant it. And then, he couldn’t help but stare as Richie’s long fingers worked to roll the joints. The delicacy he used to make the cannons was something Eddie had never seen before. Such care had been used that he was shocked to know that the fingers belonged to Richie. Not only that, but Richie had put his hand on Eddie’s thigh. They also had spent most of their time at the party holding hands. The alcohol wasn’t helping him decipher if Richie was just being nice or if these things were real affection. 

Eddie found himself walking out onto a porch. The music carried into it and there were a few people standing around. There was a love seat open that Eddie made a beeline towards. He patted the seat next to him, indicating for Richie to sit. He did so. 

“So,” Richie said after Eddie stayed silent. “Come here often?” 

Instead of answering, Eddie handed his beer to Richie, unscrewed the tequila bottle, and took a swig. It burned his throat but he ignored it and took another before grabbing his beer and handing the bottle to Richie. 

“Didn’t Ms. K ever warn you about mixing hard alcohol?” Richie asked but took a swig regardless. 

“We started with vodka and switched to rum shortly after that, then we came here and had beer, and now we are adding tequila to that.” 

“I think I’m going to add this joint to that list.” 

Eddie watched, mesmerized, as Richie lit the joint hanging from his pink lips. He grinned when the joint caught and exhaled smoke. Richie must have noticed him staring for he offered a hit. 

“Yes?” Eddie hesitated. 

He was already drunk and had always been curious as to what being high was like. 

“For real?” Richie’s mouth dropped slightly. 

“Yes,” Eddie was more sure with his answer now, “I just don’t want to smoke it.” 

“Well, besides edibles, which I don’t have, I only know one other way to get high without smoking.” 

“How’s that?” 

“It’s called shotgunning.” Richie refused to meet Eddie’s eyes. 

“Still not getting it,” Eddie asked for further explanation. 

“Well…” Richie was suddenly nervous, “I take a hit and blow it into your mouth.” 

Eddie took a second to process and nodded. 

“I’d be fine with that,” He whispered. 

Richie finally turned to meet his gaze. 

“Really?” 

Eddie could only nod. Richie’s eyes were glistening and Eddie couldn’t look away. How could it be this easy to get lost in someone’s eyes? Richie pushed his glasses up his nose and chew at his bottom lip, drawing Eddie’s eyes to follow the movement. 

“Okay,” Richie agreed slowly. “Ready?’ 

Again, Eddie nodded. His voice was temporary lost in the awe of Richie’s unknowing beauty. Eddie watched as Richie lifted the joint to his lips and inhaled deeply. Richie turned to face Eddie. He began to lean in slightly. Eddie felt Richie’s hand reach up to his face and thumb his mouth open slightly. Heart pounding in his chest, Eddie closed his eyes and leaned in ready to inhale the smoke. He felt it hit his lips and he breathed it in. Opening his eyes, Eddie was shocked at how close Richie was to him. His eyes were still closed and Eddie wondered what would happened if he closed the inch that separated them and connected their lips. He wondered if Richie was thinking the same thing. Eddie swallowed, instantly resulting in a coughing fit. 

“Shit,” Eddie managed through the coughs, “Fuck!” 

Richie automatically opened his eyes at the distress Eddie was in. His hand flew to Eddie’s back and began drawing small circles across it. The sensation made it harder for Eddie to breath. He reached for his pocket to find his inhaler but his fingers came up empty. Had he not grabbed it from his fanny pack? Eddie always had his inhaler.

“Here,” Richie rummaged through his jeans and pulled out a rescue inhaler. 

Eddie grabbed for it and relaxed when the air hit his lungs. He took one more puff for good measure before handing it back to Richie. 

“Why do you have my inhaler?” Eddie asked curiously. 

“For emergencies,” Richie’s face was growing red. 

Eddie couldn’t help but smile. He threw his arms around Richie’s neck, crushing him into a hug. He couldn’t believe Richie carried around an extra inhaler just in case Eddie ever needed it. No other Loser did that. 

“Thanks,” Eddie whispered into Richie’s ear. He was aware of the affect that had on Richie as he lightly moaned into Eddie’s own ear. “I think I want to do that again.” 

“Okay,” Richie agreed pulling away from the embrace. “Just don’t swallow it this time. Let it hit the back of your throat and then exhale.” 

“Got it,” Eddie said and slid closer. Their thighs were touching and Richie put his arm behind Eddie, using the back of the couch to lean over him in a dominate manner. Eddie blushed as he watched Richie take another hit and lean even closer to his face. This time, Eddie’s hand was on Richie’s face, the stubble scratched his soft palms, but he smiled at the feeling. 

He watched as the smoke exited Richie’s slightly chapped lips and closed his own eyes as it entered his mouth. Eddie did as Richie told him. He let the smoke hit the back of his throat, but didn’t swallow. 

“Fucking faggots in here,” Henry Bowers’ voice shouted over the noise on the porch, ruining the moment. 

Eddie opened his eyes to see Bowers stalking towards them. Everyone’s chatter died down as all eyes were on Bowers. Eddie instinctively sunk into the couch. Richie on the other hand, in his taunting element, stood up and met Bowers half way. 

“That’s not what your mom was saying to me last night when she was moaning my name,” Richie stood taller than Bowers, but Henry had the muscle. 

“Shut the fuck up and go back to your boyfriend,” Bowers insisted with a shove. 

“Ah, you’re just jealous that you’re not the one getting this dick,” Richie smirked. 

“What’s going on in here?” Greta asked, stepping out onto the porch. She had to push through some people to get Henry and Richie. 

“You know you have a couple of faggots at your party, right?” Henry batted his eye lashes at her. It was no secret that he had always wanted to get into her pants. 

“So?” Greta asked. “If they were girls, you’d call it hot.” 

“It would be hot.” 

“Shut up Bowers, leave them alone. Come dance with me.” 

And with that, Bowers obediently followed her out like a puppy. Richie turned around with a look of triumph written across his face. 

“My knight in shinning armor,” Eddie laughed when Richie sat back down. 

Richie’s arm went back around Eddie, which he leaned into. Before Richie could say anything back, a girl approached them. Eddie recognized her as their class president, he had even voted for her, but never had a conversation with her. 

“Hey Richie,” She said, Eddie couldn’t remember her name. “Hey Eddie. I don’t think we’ve ever actually spoken before, but I’m Susie.” 

“How you doing Suz?” Richie asked and brought his beer to his mouth. 

“Good, good.” She looked like she wanted to ask something but was too nervous to say it. 

“What can we help you with?” Eddie asked as Richie’s mouth was occupied with the beer. 

“Well, I was wondering if you two were at all interested in running for prom kings?” 

Richie spit his beer everywhere. 

“Excuse me?” He asked. 

Eddie was speechless. Why did everyone think they were dating tonight?

“You guys are super cute,” Susie began to ramble. “I’ve seen two around school. Your arm always around him. We’ve never had an openly gay couple before and you could totally win just based off that. Plus, winners get gift cards for that new fancy restaurant on Main.” 

“We aren’t—“ Eddie began, but the arm around his shoulder was moved and jabbed into his side. 

“We’d love to,” Richie answered for them, “Isn’t that right Eds?” 

Eddie just glared at him. How could he agree for the both of them? They weren’t even a couple! 

“Excellent!” Susie squealed. “I’ll do all the work! It’s like I’ll be your campaign manager. All you two need to do is keep looking cute around school and announce to the class you’ll be running and why you should win.” 

There was a speech? Eddie was deathly afraid of public speaking. He avoided it at all costs. If Richie got them into this, he was going to get them out of this. 

“Alright,” She finished. “I’m going to get back to my friends, but I’ll see you on Monday to prepare you for the assemble.” 

“Thank you m’lady,” Richie pretended to bow, causing her to laugh as she turned to leave. 

“What were you thinking?” Eddie snapped at him as soon as Susie was out of earshot. 

“Free dinner,” Richie shrugged and took the tequila from Eddie’s hand. 

“But we aren’t dating…” Eddie trailed off. 

“So? We’ll pretend. People already think we are, it can’t be that hard.” 

Eddie thought for a minute while sipping the rest of the beer. It wouldn’t be hard for him to pretend he liked Richie as he already did. The hard part would be not getting hurt when it inevitably ended.

“Okay,” Eddie found himself agreeing before he could stop himself. “But you’re doing the talking at the assemble.” 

“Sir Trashmouth at your service!” 

Eddie took a swig of the tequila. This was going to be a terrible idea, but in the moment, Eddie could only think about the amount of affection he was about to see from Richie.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> When I first started writing this, I saw tumblr art of Richie and Eddie shotgunning which inspired this scene. Unfortunately, I don’t remember who did it, but if you do lmk i’ll gladly source them!


	4. Chapter 4

For the rest of the party, Richie didn’t lose physical contact with Eddie. When they moved around the house, Richie instinctively reached out for Eddie’s hand. He was going to enjoy pretending to be boyfriends, as long as he didn’t get hurt at the end. Maybe he could use this fake relationship to make Eddie fall head-over-heels for him. Richie even considered giving Eddie flowers at school on Monday, but wondered if Eddie would like them or find a way to insist that they were full of germs. 

The Losers left the party shortly after Richie agreed for the both of them to run for prom kings. The main reason they were leaving was because both Stan and Eddie were so intoxicated that neither could properly stand on their own. Bill was struggling to hold Stan up as they were about the same height, but Richie had no problem giving Eddie a piggy back ride. On their walk home, Richie considered telling the gang what was going on between them, but decided against it. He didn’t want to hear their input just yet. 

“You guys sleeping over?” Richie asked, hopeful. 

“I n-need to g-get Stan home,” Bill insisted. 

“Are you sure you’re good to drive?” Richie didn’t want him to get into an accident. 

“Y-ye-yeah, I only had a rum and c-coke at your house and h-half a b-beer at Greta’s.” 

“Ben’s going to drive me home too, he only had that drink at your house like four hours ago.” Beverly alerted the group. 

Mike and the cheerleader had left the party before the rest of the Losers. He had texted Bill letting him know he was getting laid back at her place so they shouldn’t wait up for him. That only left Eddie. Richie turned his head around slightly so he could see Eddie out of the corner of his eye. 

“What about you Eds?” Richie purred. 

“Don’t wanna go home,” Eddie slurred into Richie’s neck, sending shivers running though his body. 

“You can crash at my place,” Richie smiled at the idea of a sleepover. 

It wasn’t unusual for Eddie to crash at Richie’s place. It usually only happened when his mother had been too overbearing to handle and he’d sneak out to seek comfort from Richie. He never asked questions, just opened his door (or window) for him. The first time Eddie showed up unannounced for a sleepover was in the eighth grade. There was a tree outside of Richie’s window that Eddie had climbed up and had knocked on the window furiously until Richie had stumbled out of bed to slide it open for him. He hadn’t asked what was wrong, just let Eddie sleep in his bed with him. Depending on the time of the invasion, Eddie would either use this mode of entrance or the key he was given to the front door. 

They arrived at Richie’s house and the gang said their goodbyes. Eddie stayed on Richie’s back as he carried him through his dark house and gently placed him on his bed. Eddie curled up into a ball. 

“Not quite yet short stuff,” Richie said, sitting down next to him. 

He carefully untied his shoes and plopped them at the foot of his bed. 

“Want to borrow sweats?” He asked, knowing sleeping in skinny jeans was never comfortable. 

“Mm’hmm,” Eddie murmured. 

Richie stood up and went to his dresser. He pulled out two sweats: one for him, one for Eddie. He ripped his own flannel and shirt over his head and kicked his pants off, momentarily just in boxers, and hastily pulled the pants on. Carefully, he nudged Eddie. 

“Hey,” Richie cooed lightly. “Kinda need your help with this part.” 

Eddie fumbled with taking his pants off, Richie had to pull them over his feet and slide the sweats over his ass because Eddie was too drunk to sit up and do it himself. 

“‘night boyfriend,” Eddie mumbled as Richie climbed under the comforter. 

“Good night Eddie Spaghetti,” Richie turned to face the window. 

Richie woke up to the shrill noise of Eddie’s phone ringing. Richie groaned and slowly opened his eyes. He was staring at the ceiling and felt something warm at his side. He blinked his eyes at the blurry sight he was seeing. Eddie was curled up into him and Richie had his arm around his back. He couldn’t help himself, Richie smiled and rubbed his back. 

“Eds,” Richie whispered into his ear.

“Five more minutes,” Eddie mumbled into his side, snuggling closer. 

“Eds I think your mom is calling you.”

“Fuck!” Eddie shot straight up and grabbed his head in the process. “Ouch.” 

“Hungover?” 

“I think I might be sick,” Eddie covered his mouth with one hand and sprinted out of the room, leaving the phone ringing to Richie’s annoyance. It stopped ringing only to ring again. Sonia wasn’t going to stop calling until Eddie reassured her that he was still breathing. 

Richie climbed out of bed, shoved his glasses onto his face, and stumbled around trying to find where Eddie’s phone was. Locating it in Eddie’s jeans from the previous night, he accepted the call and put on his best voice (the proper one he usually used with her). 

“Ah, good morning Ms. Kaspbrak,” Richie said as he walked down the hall to his bathroom. “How are you on this fine morning?” 

“It’s past noon Richard,” Sonia huffed. “Is Eddie there?” 

“He sure is,” Richie replied, turning the corner to the bathroom to see Eddie hunched over the toilet. “But he’s going to have to call you back, he’s using the bathroom.” 

“Richie,” He could hear her groaning, “Have him call me back as soon as possible. He needs to come home, I need help around the house.” 

Agreeing, Richie hit the end button and poured Eddie a cup of water at the sink. He sank down next to him and put the cup in his hand. 

“Hey there,” Richie made those small circles on Eddie’s back with his hand. 

“Hi,” Eddie responded without looking up from the toilet. “What did she want?” 

“She wants you home soon,” Richie replied, “But I think it might be better if we get some food in you first.” 

Eddie nodded his head in agreement but didn’t move. 

“How about I go make breakfast and you come down when you’re ready.” Richie suggested. “There are extra toothbrushes in the cabinet.” 

Eddie just nodded his head and gulped the water down. Before leaving the bathroom, Richie refilled the glass for him. Downstairs, Richie rummaged through the fridge pulling out eggs and bacon. In the cabinet above the stove he grabbed the pancake mix and began mixing. He cracked eggs and began humming along with the music he selected from his phone. 

Richie wasn’t what anyone would call a chef. He made the eggs scrambled because he didn’t know how to do them any other way. The bacon sizzled and he flipped them while the pancakes cooked. Eventually, Eddie shuffled down the stairs and slumped at one of the barstools at the island and watched as Richie plated everything. 

“Water, juice, or coffee?” Richie offered placing the plate for Eddie in front of him. 

“Water,” Eddie mumbled before shoving a fork full of egg into his mouth. “These aren’t half bad.” 

“Secret family recipe,” Richie joked, pouring Eddie a large glass of water and getting himself a cup of coffee from the Keurig. 

When he handed the glass to Eddie, he couldn’t help but notice how hard he was staring at him. 

“What?” Richie asked. “Do I have something on my face.” 

“Just never seen your hair this wild before,” Eddie said smiling. 

Richie automatically went to flatten it out. His hair always betrayed him. He had to fiddle with it every mornings to get it to look less like a mop but hadn't even thought about it as Eddie was his only priority this morning. 

“No,” Eddie rushed to stop him. “I like it.” 

Richie blushed and sat down next to Eddie to eat his food before it got cold. It wasn’t that bad really. The pancakes may have been a little overdone, but the bacon was delicious and the eggs, like Eddie had said, weren’t half bad. 

“So,” Richie wasn’t sure how to start. “How much do you remember from last night?”

“I think everything,” Eddie said, finishing his breakfast. “Thanks for carrying me back.” 

“It’s fine,” Richie insisted. “That’s what boyfriends do.” 

“So,” Eddie questioned. “How are we going to convince everyone?” 

“I have a plan,” Richie stated. 

“Okay, now I’m nervous.” 

“No need Eds,” He jostled Eddie’s hair. “Trust in the trashmouth.”

After breakfast, Eddie called his mom to reassure her that he had just fallen asleep while studying for his English AP test and that he had spent the entire morning working on his history project with Richie. She believed him but insisted he come home this instant as she needed his help around the house. She didn’t specify and Richie was aware that there weren’t any chores, she just didn’t want Richie’s problems to rub off on her precious son. 

Richie drove him home, not asking for his clothes back, and Eddie didn’t offer to give them back. He liked the way the boy looked wearing his clothing, and today, his whole outfit was courtesy of Richie’s closet. Eddie sat in his front seat with his jeans balled in his lap. The Grateful Dead accompanied them on the short drive to Eddie’s house. 

The rest of the weekend dragged by without a word from Eddie. Richie correctly assumed that the other boy had been grounded for not updating his mother on his actions. Eddie had been so drunk that he hadn’t looked at his phone once during the party and hadn’t seen the dozen texts and calls from his mother. 

Richie lolled around his house mindlessly. Even though he wasn’t with Eddie, he couldn’t stop thinking about him and the situation he had got them into. He was constantly going between how excited he was to be all over Eddie the next few weeks and nervous that his real feelings might show through the ‘act’ that Eddie wouldn’t want anything to ever do with him again.


	5. Chapter 5

The moment Eddie had walked into his house Saturday afternoon, he knew he was in trouble just by the look his mother was giving him. It took her a full minute before she even spoke and when she did it wasn’t yelling— it was never yelling. It consisted of “I thought you were dead”, “Why didn’t you answer any of my calls”, “You had me so worried”, and “If I had half a mind I wouldn’t let you near that Richie kid again”. That last one was the only one that got any protest from Eddie. They settled on a week of grounding. He was only to leave the house for school. She even wanted to drive him to and from school, but he had managed to convince her that there was no need. Eddie couldn’t not have his alone time with Richie, he might just go crazy. Plus, he had just won that bet. 

Monday morning couldn’t come soon enough. When it did, Eddie got ready in record time and was sitting on the front steps waiting for Richie. Thankfully, according to Eddie’s calculator watch, Richie was earlier than usual. 

“Hey babe,” Richie cooed when Eddie slid into his car. “You went all Gone Girl on me.” 

“Sorry,” Eddie was sorry, he wish he could have called Richie to tell him that his mother was the devil, but she had taken his phone. “ I got grounded.” 

“What’s the sentence?” 

“One week, which isn’t that bad but she took my phone and I can only leave the house for school.” Eddie replied, then noticing U2 was playing softly. “Good song, but I don’t think so.” 

Since Eddie had gotten most of his homework done on Friday night and he had nothing to do, he decided he needed to make a couple of mix tapes for Richie’s car. Since Richie’s ‘stang was form the 70s, it only played radio or cassettes. Eddie had found a few cassettes in his attic and copied his music over them, not caring what he was copying over. He pulled out five cassettes from his backpack and flipped through them. 

“Woah,” Richie sounded impressed. “You came prepared.” 

“I can’t remember a time where you let anyone play music instead of you.” Eddie said, finally deciding on a tape. “So I’m taking this very very seriously.” 

With that, Eddie pushed the U2 tape out and his in. Skipping to track three, Death Cab for Cutie’s “Transatlanticism” soft melody waltzed into their ears. Over the weekend, Eddie had decided he was going to try and use this fake relationship to show Richie his real feelings. The tape Eddie had chosen to play in that moment was the one he dedicated to Richie. All the songs on it were love songs that he associated with the two of them. Eddie was too shy to come out and say it, but Richie had always said that music did an excellent job conveying emotions so, hopefully, he wouldn’t have to say it out loud. 

They listened to the song in silence. He had expected Richie to say something! He was always talking but the moment Eddie grew the balls to play him a love song the kid had the audacity to shut up? No, this wasn’t happening. He had to make it casual. 

“So what’s this big ole’ plan of yours?” Eddie’s voice croaked slightly with nerves. “How are you going to make everyone vote us to be prom kings?” 

“Do you trust me?” 

They were stopped at one of the only red lights in Derry. Richie took his eyes off the road to look back at Eddie for the first time. Nick Harmer slowly began repeating “I need you so much closer”, and Richie didn’t break eye contact until the car behind him honked. 

“Do you?” 

Eddie realized he hadn’t answered his question for he had tripped, lost in those magnified brown eyes. 

“Yes,” Eddie pulled himself out of his daze. 

“Good,” Richie said pulling into his parking spot. “Just go with it, okay?” 

Before Eddie could say anything, Richie turned the car off and jumped out. He dramatically slide across the hood of the car as if he were in an action movie. Laughter erupt from Eddie’s mouth. Suddenly, his door was opening and Richie’s hand was outstretched in a helpful manner. 

“Chivalry isn’t dead.” 

“Anything for my Eds.” 

Eddie blushed. Looking around, Eddie could see a few seniors milling around cars, but none of their friends were there yet. Richie looped his fingers through Eddie’s and pulled him after him. 

“What’s the rush?” Eddie asked. They had time until first bell. 

“We’re meeting Suz for a PR meeting.”

“So professional.” 

“I think it’s mostly just to tell us we can’t say just anything.” 

“You’re doing all the talking!” Eddie was about to protest if Richie insisted that Eddie do a little bit of talking, but Richie just smiled and said that he had it all. 

They reached Richie’s locker first. Not even the Losers were lucky enough to get lockers near each other. Richie and Eddie’s lockers were in different hallways which was unfortunate because Eddie barely saw Richie during the day. Richie gingerly opened his locker, but three textbooks still fell out onto the floor in a clatter drawing attention from a couple of seniors. 

“Do you know how many diseases your locker is festering right now?” Eddie asked while peeking into the other’s locker; it was full to the brim in a miscellaneous stack of papers, books, food, and even a skateboard was shoved in there. “How can you be this disorganize?”

“I like to think of it as organized chaos.” 

“You’re an idiot!” Eddie laughed. 

“My GPA would say differently.” 

This was true. Despite the image Richie gave off, he was naturally intelligent. He never did homework and barely tried but still managed to do better in school than Eddie who tried his hardest to get B’s. Richie was probably the best with academics out of all the Losers besides Ben. 

By the time the pair got to Eddie’s locker, the halls were starting to fill up with more students. People were looking at them as they hadn’t untangled their hands. Eddie kept having to remind himself that they wanted this attention. This is why they were holding hands in the first place. 

“Babe,” Richie loudly spoke so the people around them could hear. “I’m not worthy of you and your organization.” 

It took a second for Eddie to realize that Richie was mocking him. He had opened his locker and placed all of his textbooks back in alphabetical order. Making sure to grab the notebook he would need for first period; Eddie shut his locker and turned to Richie.

“You are beyond unworthy.” 

As Eddie said this, he wrapped his arms around Richie’s neck, standing on his tiptoes in the process. Leaning in, Eddie slowly kissed the skin exposed on Richie’s neck. Just as slowly, he pulled away and detached from Richie. Looking up, Eddie could see Richie’s mind had gone blank. Were they not supposed to take it this far? 

“Eddie Kaspbark,” Richie finally announced, “You are going to kill me with your sexiness.” 

That sent blood rushing to Eddie’s checks. His hands flew to cover the intense blush. Blindly, Eddie felt Richie’s strong hands wrap around his own and pull them away. He opened one eye hesitantly to see Richie was leaning down and inches from his face. 

“You okay?” Richie’s voice was soft and showed concern.

Eddie nodded and smiled. He had only ever heard this voice directed at himself. 

“Good morning, lovebirds!” Eddie turned to see Susie had joined them. 

“Good morning to you Suz,” Richie said for the both of them, pretending to top a hat off to her in the process. 

Eddie looked around, now even more people were looking at them and Richie and Eddie had lost contact. Knowing this, and wanting to be closer to Richie, Eddie snuck under his arm and leaned into him. Richie gladly opened this contact by wrapping his arm around Eddie and kissing the top of his head; Eddie buried his face in his side. 

“I love you guys,” Susie gushed. “This height difference is adorable!” 

“Oh stop,” Richie played, “You’re going to make bottom here blush.” 

Eddie used his free hand to hit Richie in the stomach. 

“Shut up!” 

“What?” Richie asked all innocent. “It’s true.” 

“Beep beep, Richie.” 

Susie talked to them about the pep rally after lunch where couples would be announcing their run for prom king and queen. Since she was the class president, she was in charge of prom and she was going to publicly be supporting Eddie and Richie so they were most likely going to win. Apparently, Derry High hadn’t had a openly gay couple yet. They were the first, and they weren’t even a real couple. Eddie felt like the biggest jerk of all time because of this. Even though he knew he was in love with Richie, he also knew that there may be a legit gay couple in the future who he was currently stealing the title from. 

It took only until the end of first period for Eddie to be confronted by one of the Losers about the situation. When the bell rang indicating the end of physics class, Eddie exited the room only to have an arm draped across his shoulders. 

“Did you ditch the end of your class to come walk me to mine?” 

“Don’t feel too special,” Richie quipped. “I ditched most of that class. Government is so corrupt, why do I have to sit in a 45 minute class talking about how perfect it is?” 

Beverly ran up to them jumping up and down. 

“Bathroom is down the hall, second door on your right,” Richie joked at her little dance. 

“Is it true?” She almost yelled. 

“You’re going to have to narrow that down for us a bit,” Eddie answered. 

“Are you two dating?” 

“We are also running for prom kings,” Richie smiled. 

“No! Way!” Beverly wasn’t trying to hide her excitement. “I can’t believe it has taken this long for you guys to make it official! When did this happen?” 

“We will tell you all about it at lunch,” Richie assured. “But now, I have to get Eddie Spaghetti to his next class before he is marked tardy.” 

“See you later, Bev,” Eddie waved goodbye as Richie turned him to his next class. 

Though Eddie had seen Richie between every period, because he was always outside his class when the bell rang, they had been surrounded by too many people to talk about their fake relationship and how it started/what their story was. So when lunch came around, Eddie was dreading it. He was never good on his feet, but he knew that was when Richie thrived so he was pretty confident he wouldn’t have to say much, just remember the story. 

When lunch rolled around, Eddie was left to walk to the cafeteria alone. Even though they weren’t really dating, Eddie couldn’t help his heart sink in his chest when Richie wasn’t there waiting for him when his class ended. He trudged to his locker and took out the brown paper bag his mother had packed his lunch in. As always, it said his name with little black hearts in sharpie. He verbally groaned and slammed his locker closed. 

“He’s not here yet?” Eddie asked when he sat down with the other Losers for lunch, an evident look of disappointed written across his face. 

“D-dude,” Bill chocked through a mouth full of food. “Is it t-true?”

“Yeah!” Mike chimed in. “How’d that happen?” 

“It’s about damn time.” Stan muttered. 

“Slow down,” Eddie was overwhelmed. “Do you know when he’s going to show up?” 

“Right now,” Ben pointed above Eddie’s shoulder. 

A little too quickly, Eddie spun around to see Richie sauntering over to them with a single rose in his mouth— an electric smile stretched across his face. Richie stopped in front of him and pushed Stan to the side to squeeze in next to Eddie. Carefully, he took the rose out of his mouth and handed it to Eddie whose heart flipped in his chest. 

“When did this happen?” Beverly insisted, waving her hand between Eddie and Richie. 

“The party,” Richie nonchalantly responded, grabbing Eddie’s lunch to dig through it. He settled on the apple, which Eddie was fine with (he never ate them anyways), taking a huge bite out of it. 

“I knew it!” Stan basically shouted. “Pay up!” 

Bill pulled out a five and slammed it on the table. Mike did the same. 

“You guys bet on us?” Eddie asked, taking a delicate bite from his ham sandwich. 

“We’ve bet on you two a lot,” Beverly admitted. “I think I’ve lost probably $30 because you two took fucking FOREVER to get together.” 

“Y-yeah,” Bill started, they all waited patiently for him to continue. “S-stan p-probably has made the most on you g-guys.” 

“Today makes a grand total of $120.” 

Eddie’s mouth dropped. 

“Stan the man,” Richie raised his hand for a high-five, Stan completely ignored him. “You know us too well.” 

“Yup,” Stan deadpanned. “You’re both complete idiots.”


	6. Chapter 6

Richie couldn’t believe his friends had been betting on him and Eddie for the past four years. He wanted to tell them that it was all ruse, he knew they wouldn’t tell anyone, but deep down, he didn’t want it to be a ruse. He wanted this to be real. A forever kind of real. 

Even deeper down, Richie knew Eddie would never want to be with him. First off, Richie didn’t even know Eddie’s sexuality. He could guess, but Eddie had never come out and said if he was straight or gay or what. Personally, Richie identified as bisexual, but lately, he only had eyes for Eddie.

Second off, Richie was no where near worthy enough for the smaller boy. He was perfect, and Richie, well Richie was far from that. Eddie was always telling him how stupid he was or how badly he needed to shut up. There was no way that song this morning could have meant anything. It was just a good song. However, knowing that, it didn’t stop Richie from skipping fifth period to buy Eddie the most perfect rose. 

The Losers walked together to the auditorium when lunch ended early for the senior prom assemble. Beverly danced down the hall, pulling Ben behind her. Stan was mumbling nonsense to Mike and Bill. Pulling up the rear, Richie could sense Eddie’s nerves. To calm him, Richie reached for his hand, Eddie gladly intertwined their fingers. 

“What did you do?” Eddie asked upon feeling Richie’s hands being all cut up. 

“I couldn’t find any roses without thorns,” Richie began. “And I couldn’t give you a rose with thorns. You’d find some way to tell me how dangerous they are, so I dethroned the one you’re holding now.” 

“You didn’t have to get me flowers,” Eddie said through an appreciating smile. “But thank you.” 

“I wanted to.” 

“You know,” Eddie hummed. “I dig this Hawaiian shirt the most out of all your Hawaiian shirts.” 

“Why does this one make the cut?” 

“Probably because it makes your eyes even more beautiful than they already are,” Eddie said like it wasn’t meant to make Richie’s breath hitch in his throat. 

“You think I’m beautiful?” Richie obnoxiously batted his eyes earning a light hit from Eddie. “You know, this is starting to become an abusive relationship.” 

“Shut up Richie,” Eddie pleaded. 

For once, Richie listened, he just pulled Eddie in and ruffled his hair. Eddie threw him off, laughing. Out of nowhere, Susie popped up. 

“You guys ready?” She cheerfully asked. 

“See you guys up there!” Richie shouted at the Losers, they all mindlessly waved as they entered the auditorium. 

Susie lead them around backstage where three other couples were idyll standing around. 

“Okay,” Susie stood in the middle of the couples. “Principal Foster is going to say a few things about behavior at prom then I’m going to announce the theme and location. And then you guys will all come up one at a time. There are eight chairs placed on stage which you’ll sit in until it is your turn to give your little speech. Remember, keep it simple and sweet. We don’t want to bore them!” 

Richie felt a tug on his arm and looked down at a fear stricken Eddie. His light brown eyes were big and wide. Casually, Richie pulled him away from the other couples. 

“What’s wrong Eds,” Richie’s concern was evident. 

“Everyone is going to see through us!” Eddie fretted. “We shouldn’t do this. It’s not too late to back out!” 

“What are you talking about sugar?” Richie cooed, but then more seriously added, “We have chemistry and everyone can see it. That’s why our friends bet on us and everyone already thought we were together.” 

“Are you sure about this?” Eddie’s hand tightened around Richie’s. 

“I’m sure about us,” Richie confirmed with a squeeze back. 

“Alright guys!” Susie ruined their moment. “That’s our queue. Follow me through the curtains!” 

Richie lead them and felt Eddie’s other hand wrap around his arm. It was so cute how scared this kid was. He smiled down at him and ruffled his hair once more. This time, his hand wasn’t swatted away. 

The curtain was held open for them as they were the last couple to walk through. The lights blinded him and he had to restrain himself from holding up his free hand to block the fluorescents shining at him. The senior class erupted with cheers and took a minute to settle down while the couples found their seats. 

“How excited are you guys for our, drum roll please,” Susie’s cheerful voice sang into the microphone and echoed throughout the auditorium. Richie stomped his feet in unison with the rest of the senior class. “fairy tale prom night hosted at the new Hilton on the Penobscot River!” 

“Dude,” Richie whispered into Eddie’s ear. “Stop shaking.” 

“I can’t help it,” Eddie whispered back. “So many people are looking at us.” 

“They’re not looking at you,” Richie joked to lighten the mood. “They are too busy stunned by my beauty.”

“Good looks and modesty, such a rare combinations.” 

“So you agree,” Richie asked slyly. “You find me attractive.” 

Eddie was silent for a minute. 

“I’m going to take that as a yes.” 

“Beep beep, Richie.” 

Hands wrapped in hands, Richie sat smiling knowing he had won their little bicker. He silently listened to the three couples who went before them. Their short speeches followed in about the same manner: telling the senior class how long they’ve been together, how in love they were, and that if they won prom king and queen they wouldn’t forget to thank everyone. He chuckled into Eddie’s ear when the third couple sat back down after their speech. The guy had been clearly nervous. His shirt was wet in that back from sweat and the girl had to take the mic from him when he repeated the word “because" five times. The chuckle earned a “shut up” from Eddie, but he didn’t mind, instead he pulled Eddie up to the stand. Somewhere in the audience, he could hear Beverly whistling and Mike shouting for them to “get it”. Richie pulled the mic up as high as it would go, but still had to bend down slightly to speak into it. Next to him, Eddie looked up at him, begging him to speak. 

“Top of the afternoon,” Why Richie pulled out an Irish accent was beyond him. He coughed to clear his throat and urged himself to speak normally. “I’m Richie, which you already know because who wouldn’t know me at this point, let’s be honest. But, this is Eddie, the kid I’ve been in love with since let’s see… the eighth grade. I have no idea what I did to deserve him. I think he must have been hit in the head or something because no one in their right mind as perfect as him would chose to be with someone as messed up as me.”

“That’s not true,” Richie heard Eddie speak up. Looking down, Richie could see Eddie standing on his tip toes to try (unsuccessfully) to speak into the mic. “You might be a pain in the ass, but you’re my pain in the ass.” 

That got a laugh from most people in the audience. 

“Cute and funny,” Richie chimed in, making Eddie visibly blush and turn into Richie to hid it from the crowd. 

“The perfect combination.” Richie kissed him on the top of the head. “Obviously, we are running for prom king and king and you should definitely vote for us. Even though we haven’t been dating the longest, this relationship has been a long time coming as you can ask any of the other Losers.” 

The crowd erupted with cheers as Richie bowed and lead them back to their seats. Richie knew everything he had said was the truth, he could only hope that Eddie would one day realize that.


	7. Chapter 7

The whole week rushed by far too quickly for Eddie’s liking. However, some moments seemed to last forever. He only played the one song on the mix he made for Richie, as he was too afraid to reveal everything he felt. When the last bell rang Friday afternoon singling the weekend, Eddie still didn’t know what song he was going to finish the week with on the ride home in Richie’s car. He was deciding between two when he felt the familiar tug on his shoulder and kiss on the top of his head. Even though this had been happening all week, Eddie couldn’t stop the blush from spreading across his cheeks at the affection. 

“Ben and Bev invited us on a double date tonight,” Richie informed Eddie as he packed his bag at his locker. 

“I’m still grounded,” Eddie stated back. “At least, I think I still am.” 

“Sneak out,” Richie pleaded, bringing his hands together as a pout formed on his mouth. “I’ll distract Sonia with this—“ 

“Will you ever stop with yo mama jokes?” 

“Technically,” Richie began. “That wasn’t a yo mama joke. For it to be a yo mama joke I’d have to actually say ‘yo mama’.” 

“Piss off.”

“Dude,” Richie said grabbing at Eddie’s hand while they walked out the side doors to the student parking lot. “What’s wrong?” 

“Just not in the mood.” 

And he wasn’t. This week had been amazing… ly confusing. They only had to keep the act up for another three weeks and one of those weeks was April school vacation. After that, only Eddie could guess what would happen to their fake relationship. The hand holding would stop, the kisses on his head would stop, and the pinching of his cheeks would resume. Everything would go back to normal. Eddie had been dragged into this and he was fully realizing how painful it was going to be to stop ‘pretending’. He wondered if he would even be able to stop. Everything had felt so natural. 

“Have any plans for April break?” Richie asked when Eddie slunk into his car. 

“I need to study for AP tests.” Eddie dug through his bag to find the cassette he wanted. 

“You’ve been studying all week!” Richie explained. “Your brain is going to explode!” 

“Not all of us can just float by.” 

Eddie slammed the cassette into the player and pressed play. He didn’t need to search through the songs, as he knew the one he wanted was on the first track. The Clash’s “Should Stay or Should I Go” was too quite for him so Eddie turned the volume until it didn’t go up anymore. He rolled the window down and ignored Richie’s questioning looks. Eventually, Richie pulled out of the parking lot and they drove in silence. 

His mom didn’t come home from work until five and by then, Eddie was bored with studying. He had decided, even though he knew the pain was inevitable, it was worth it to be close to Richie even for just three more weeks. When Sonia pulled into the driveway, Eddie was waiting, ready to beg for freedom. They settled on the agreement that Eddie was to answer all calls from her when she called, otherwise, he’d be grounded until graduation. As soon as Sonia agreed to let Eddie out for the night, he whipped out his phone. 

Eddie (sent 5:14): not grounded  
Eddie: (sent 5:15): date still on?  
Richie (sent 5:18): already made plans with Sonia, sorry.   
Richie (sent 5:18): jk be ready at 7  
Eddie (sent 5:19): ur an idiot   
Eddie (sent 5:20): okay! 

Eddie spent his time pampering himself. First, with a much needed shower. He hadn’t had time for one that morning, as he had pressed snoozed twice. He stayed in there until his skin was pruned from the steam and his mother was banging on the door to make sure he was still alive. 

“What’s the plan?” Eddie inquired, sliding into Richie’s front seat when he finally picked him up. 

“Bev wanted to go to the Aladdin, but I’m hungry so want to get pizza first?” 

“Oh my gosh, yes!” Eddie hadn’t eaten since lunch and even then he had only picked at his food. 

“Perfect,” Richie smiled. “Who are you texting?” 

“My mom.” 

“We haven’t even left your street yet,” Richie mused. “She’s already on you?” 

“Not quiet,” Eddie explained. “She wants me to answer all her calls, but if we are seeing a movie, my phones going to be off. Just wanted to let her know.” 

“You’re too cute.” 

“Aw shucks,” Eddie joked, trying to ignore the light blush at his cheeks. “You’re going to make me blush.” 

“Too late,” Richie said through a smirk earning him yet another light punch in the arm. 

Richie had to parallel park on Main as the pizza place’s parking lot was full. Luckily, Richie was pretty good at it, and only had to try once before getting it perfect. Eddie was sure that if it had been him driving, it would have taken him at least 12 tries before he would have given up and found parking else where. 

“Go take that table,” Richie directed, “I’ll order the pizza.” 

It being Friday night, Eddie wasn’t surprised that the place was packed. He was surprised that there was an open table as a family was leaving while they entered. Eddie did as he was told. The open table was in the back and he had to walk past families and other Derry High students to get to it. He patiently waited while watching Richie in line to order the pizza. He was on his phone, clearly trying not to look bored, but to Eddie, the only thing Richie looked under the gross fluorescents in this place was beautiful. His hair was less mop-ish than it had been the morning after Greta’s party, but Eddie still liked it. His dark curls spilled off his head in a styled manner. As if Richie could read Eddie’s thoughts, his hand ran through his hair, pulling the curls back. Despite this effort, they bounced back into place. The person in front of Richie moved to sit down and wait; Richie moved up to the cashier. He began pointing wildly at the menu hanging above them as if he was about to buy them out of everything. God, could Richie eat but Eddie would only be able to down a few slices before he would be sufficiently full. 

Soon, Richie was sauntering over to him with a coke and water in hand. Eddie gratefully took the water when Richie sat down across from him. His long legs stretched out under the table and wrapped around his shorter ones. Richie filled the silence with chatter. Chatter about nothing and everything at the same time. Eddie occasionally throw in a comment here and there, but mostly just let Richie talk. Quicker than expected, their food was delivered: a small pepperoni (Eddie’s favorite) and a large meatlover’s. 

“Thanks for paying,” Eddie said in between bites. 

“T’was nothing.” Richie spoke through a mouth full of pizza. 

“Disgusting,” Eddie laughed. 

“You love it.” 

“Not one bit.” 

Richie replied with a teeth baring smile and a push of his glasses up his nose. 

“Why haven’t you ever tried contacts?” Eddie asked curiously. 

“The thought of putting them in and taking them out freaks me out,” Richie shrugged taking another slice of pizza. “Why?” 

“You’re just always pushing your glasses up.” Eddie noted. “Does it get irritating?” 

“I don’t even notice,” Richie admitted after he swallowed. “My eyes have always sucked so I’ve always had glasses.” 

Eddie couldn’t remember a time where he hadn’t seen Richie in his glasses, except maybe when he fell asleep at night. 

“How much do they suck?” 

“Wanna try them on?” 

Before Eddie could respond, Richie was flinging his glasses onto Eddie’s face resulting in them poking into Eddie’s ears. He assisted and fixed them so they were on properly. Eddie blinked. In front of him sat a very blurry Richie. 

“Wow,” Eddie exclaimed. “They truly fucking suck. How do I look?” 

“Don’t know,” Eddie couldn’t see, but Richie was trying to squint in order to see the boy in front of him. “Can’t see shit, but probably fucking adorable.” 

Eddie let his blush fade before handing the glasses back to whom they belonged. Richie gracelessly pushed them on his face and took a giant bite of the slice in his hand. Eddie did the same—well not giant, a small chewable bite. 

They finished their pizzas in a comfortable silence that featured occasional banter. Well, finish would be an operable word. Richie devoured his large and helped himself to a slice of Eddie’s pepperoni who left with a take out box with two slices in it for later. He threw his box into Richie’s mustang and together they walked side-by-side down Main to the Aladdin, their hands brushing but neither brave enough to reach out and hold the other’s without the eyes of the senior class on them as an excuse. 

Taking a left onto Center Street, Eddie’s eyes caught sight of Beverly’s red hair. She and Ben stood hand-in-hand in front of the theater their backs to them. Richie’s long and slender fingers slipped into his smaller ones before he shouted a “howdy” in their direction. They turned in unison and waved. Richie picked up his pace causing Eddie to basically run to keep up with his large strides. 

“We were starting to think you two weren’t going to show,” Ben joked when they reached them. 

“Are we late?” Eddie asked, he didn’t want to miss the beginning of the movie. “What are we even seeing?” 

“Not late, doesn’t start for another ten minutes anyways.” Beverly assured him with a kind smile. “Well, they are showing a few different ones we could choose from. There is some Stephen King movie, or that new cheesy rom-com.” 

“Stephen King,” The boys desperately sang in unison. 

It was settled. Eddie and Ben bought the tickets and hit up the concessions while Beverly and Richie chatted over cigarettes. They found them later in a half full movie theater just as the previews were coming to an end. 

“Which one is this?” Richie whispered on the louder side into Eddie’s ear. 

“The Shining,” Eddie replied. 

“I love this one!” 

“I haven’t seen it,” Eddie said nervously as the title screen appeared. 

“Scared?” Richie asked tentatively. 

“A little,” Eddie admitted. 

“No worries,” Richie comforted and laced his fingers through Eddie’s and squeezed. “You can hid in my shoulder if you need to.” 

And Eddie did just that. As soon as he saw the twins, he was hiding in Richie who made the little circles on his back to calm him down. Eddie even managed to jump so jerkily at the sight of the thing in the bathtub that his popcorn went flying everywhere making Richie laugh while others screamed in fright. By the end of the movie, when Jack was chasing his wife around, Eddie was a nervous wreck who was buried into Richie’s chest. 

“Did you like it?” Richie inquired when the movie came to an end. 

“Surprisingly,” Eddie began, slowly coming out of his hiding place. “Yes.” 

“That is surprising.” Ben chimed in from where he was sitting on Eddie’s other side. 

“Yeah,” Beverly jumped in brushing popcorn off of her. “You got us with your popcorn.” 

“Sorry about that,” Color ran to Eddie’s face in embarrassment.

“No need to apologize,” Beverly insisted with a kind smile. “Just come with us to get ice cream.” 

“Deal,” Richie agreed for the both of them.


	8. Chapter 8

Richie had to push the desire to kiss Eddie goodnight down when he dropped him off later. It was a reoccurring desire that he had been having since about the eighth grade, but this past week it had been so persistent. His brain knew this was a fake relationship, but his heart didn’t. Every hand hold and every hug, Richie’s heart fluttered and his brain had to remind it that this wasn’t real. So, when Eddie had looked at him in his poorly lit driveway, Richie coaxed himself not to risk their friendship even if Eddie was looking a little bit longer than ever before. 

Laying in bed later, Richie replayed it all until he was contemplating sneaking out (not that his parents would notice or even care if he left) to Eddie’s to give him that kiss he so desperately wanted to plant on his delicate lips. What stopped him was the knowledge that Eddie would throw him off at any attempt and stammer about how many germs could be passed between a kiss while complaining about his cigarette breath. 

The following day commenced with no word from Eddie, not even a SnapChat. Richie guessed that he had been grounded again for some dumb reason Sonia found to protect her son from the evil ways of Richie Tozier. 

By Wednesday of April break, Richie was so bored that he actually went for a run. He found himself breathless by the junk yard and hopped the fence for no particular reason at all. He wondered through the piles of cars and rows of trash aimlessly wondering what he was even doing here in the first place. He was about to leave when something shiny and bulky caught his eye. Going to investigate, he discovered it was an old boombox. An idea hit him so hard, he almost fell over which could mostly be due to the sudden barking. 

“Fuck,” Richie muttered under his breath. 

He grabbed the boombox before running back to the spot where he had jumped before Old Tom could find him. He was sprinting until he couldn’t hear the barking anymore. Richie walked the rest of his way home. Once there, he grabbed one of his cassettes from his car to check to see if it worked. He was shocked to find it actually did. His plan could proceed, once he found the perfect song. 

Knowing Sonia was at work, but not wanting to ruin the surprise, Richie parked down the street from Eddie’s house and snuck around the side of his yard into the backyard. Making sure Eddie was actually there by seeing the light on in his room, he pressed play and raised the boombox over his head. Richie waited. Nothing happened as the lyrics streamed out of the stereo. Pulling it back down and turning the volume up all the way, Richie held the boombox high as the chorus was sung for the first time. A shadow moved across Eddie’s bedroom window. Eddie throw it open just in time to hear Richie singing along. 

“There’s nothing that a hundred men or more could ever do!” Richie shouted more than sang. “I bless the rains down in Africa!” 

“What are you doing Tozier?” Eddie shouted, hanging out his window. 

“Serenading you!” Richie yelled back.

Eddie smiled at the ridiculous swaying boy in his backyard. 

“Why haven’t you responded to any of my texts?” 

“My mom took my phone away,” Eddie shouted again. “Can you turn that down?” 

Richie fumbled with the boombox, doing as requested, but not turning it off. He liked this song too much to disrespect it like that. 

“Why?” 

“Grounded.” 

“But why?” 

“One of her book club friends saw us out.” Eddie’s face dropped. “Basically, she grounded me for dating you…” 

“You can’t ground someone for their sexuality!” 

“That’s what I said!” 

“I bet it’s more because it’s me than just any guy…” Richie trailed off. “She’s never liked me.” 

“That’s not true.” 

“Yes it is.” 

“Okay,” Eddie settled. “Maybe it’s true. But it doesn’t matter because I like you.” 

“You’re gonna make me blush,” Richie cooed.

“Beep beep.” 

“How long are you grounded for?” 

“Until I break up with you,” Eddie embarrassingly replied. 

“Looks like you’re going to be grounded forever,” Richie joked. “Sorry dude.” 

“Fuck off,” Eddie laughed. “I’ll be out of here soon anyways.” 

“Want me to climb up your hair and rescue you?” Richie joked, ignoring the last part. 

“I’m working on my calculus homework right now, but maybe I can sneak out and spend the night at your place?” 

“You’re going to risk everything to see me?” Richie batted his eyes under his magnifying glasses. 

“Don’t feel special,” Eddie teased. “I’m starting to get restless stuck in here.” 

Richie left shortly after to clean his room, though he said it was because he had to drive his sister to her dance practice. It took him a full hour to clean everything. He hadn’t taken his trash out in over a week and the food that had collected in it was starting to smell. The air freshener didn’t seem to do much even after a few hours. Rounding up all the scented candles he could find in his house, he spread them around his room after dinner and let them burn, mainly, because he forgot they were there. 

Sometime after ten, Richie was bored with playing video games and wished Eddie would just show up already. He didn’t even realize he was pacing around his room until there was a light tap at his window and was surprised to find himself in the middle of his room, not at the end of his bed shooting video game players. 

“Hey there Romeo,” Richie played when he opened his window for Eddie, who gracefully slide through it. 

“You trying to seduce me?” Eddie asked, motioning towards the candles scattered around the room. 

“Is it working?” Richie handed him a controller and sat back down on the end of his bed. 

“I’ll let you know,” Eddie said, sitting down on the bed crosslegged. 

They played a few games, but Eddie was yawning and with each game he made himself more comfortable on the bed. Eventually, he was fully laying down and staring at the ceiling, controller set aside. Richie joined him, his legs dangling off the end. 

“Remember when we put those stars up?” Eddie asked. 

On Richie’s ceiling were fading stick-on stars that Eddie had helped Richie put up back when he was scared of what was lurking in the dark. That must have been at least eight years ago. 

“That was one of our first sleepovers.” Richie remembered. He remember them all. Maybe not every moment, but he remembered Eddie always being there, whenever he needed. 

“We must have been about nine or ten. You had just watched that movie…” Eddie trailed off not knowing the name of it. 

“I Was a Teenage Werewolf,” Richie helped him finish his train of thought. “That movie terrified the shit out of me.” 

“I think it was our first sleepover actually,” Eddie was in full on nostalgia mood. “You asked me and Bill to come, but Bill couldn’t for some reason.” 

“Yeah!” Richie was growing excited at the memory. “And you brought these stars to help me. Which they did.” 

Richie turned his head to look at Eddie’s adorable profile. 

“Thank you,” Richie was sincerely grateful. Not just for this, but everything the smaller boy had done for him over the years. 

Eddie turned to look at him. Richie sucked his breath in, they hadn’t been this close since Greta’s party when they were smoking. A smile stretched across Eddie’s face, showing his pearly whites. 

“You never took them down,” Eddie hummed. 

“And I’m not planning on it either.” 

“Thanks,” Eddie rolled over so he was facing Richie. 

Richie mirrored his actions, holding his head up with his arm. 

“For?” Richie asked. 

“Letting me always crash here.” 

“What are friends for?” Richie mentally kicked himself for friend-zoning himself. 

“Right,” Eddie’s face dropped slightly. 

“What I mean is,” Richie struggled to find a way to explain but failed. 

“I know what you mean.” 

“I really don’t think you do.” Richie groaned and rolled onto his back to stare at the stars once more and avoid Eddie’s questing glances. 

The mattress shifted as Eddie wiggled his body closer to Richie. He begged himself not to get excited, but he felt Eddie’s smooth hand waltz up to his chin and pull, forcing him to look at him. Auburn eyes calmly blinked back into his own darker ones. 

“I think I do,” Eddie breathed, leaning in. 

Richie was shellshocked. He instinctively placed his hand on Eddie’s hip and gently pulled him even closer. Their bodies, now touching, sent heat up to Richie’s face as he closed his eyes and prayed he didn’t mess up what he had been dreaming about for the past four years. 

“Mom wants you to—“ Richie’s sister pushed through the door to announce. “OMG!” 

Eddie flew off the bed faster than Richie ever saw him move before. 

“Jeez Katie,” Richie sat up. “Ever heard of knocking?” 

“Ever heard of putting a sock on your door?” She sneered. 

“What do you want?” 

“You blocked mom’s garage door and she’s trying to go out.” 

“It’s Wednesday,” Richie got off the bed with a groan and looked at his alarm clock. “And almost midnight, where could she possibly be going?” 

“Didn’t ask,” Katie moved into the room. “Want me to move it for you so you can go back to whatever the hell you two were doing. Hey Eddie.” 

Eddie only looked at the floor.

“No way,” Richie barked. 

Katie was only a freshman, but didn’t go to Derry as she was too “perfect” and needed a formal education at the academy in Bangor. She was only home for break, otherwise she lived there during the semester. 

“Come on,” Katie begged at the chance to drive a car. “Dad lets me sometimes.” 

“I’m not dad.” Richie found his keys on his desk and pushed her out of his room, slamming the door behind him. “Next time you come into my room, knock.” 

“Yes sir,” Katie saluted in classic Richie style as he trudged down the stairs. 

At the bottom, he was met by his mother dressed in her coat and a bottle of wine sticking out of her purse. Richie rolled his eyes and slammed the front door behind him without a word to her. It took three tries for the ‘stang’s engine to catch before he was reversing out of his driveway and watching his mother back out of her garage. She waved once at him when she drove past which he ignored.


	9. Chapter 9

As soon as Richie left his room with Katie, Eddie jumped under the covers to hid his face in the pillows that smelt like Richie. He wanted to scream. He had been so stupid and reckless and was punished for it. A tear of frustration at himself, Katie, and the whole damn situation he was in escaped from his eye and he shoved his face even more into the pillow. 

When Richie didn’t come back right away, Eddie decided to go to bed and pretend that nothing had even happened, because nothing did happen! He was already in sweats, but the room was hotter than he expected (probably due to all the damn candles) and threw his shirt onto Richie’s desk chair. Curling up into a ball, Eddie closed his eyes and replayed the night’s events through his mind. 

He was still awake when Richie came back ten minutes later but pretended otherwise. Richie blew out all the candles and switched the desk lamp off, plunging them into darkness. It was another minute, full of incoherent muttering and opening and closing of dresser drawers, before Richie climbed under the covers. Eddie eventually fell asleep after Richie began to lightly snore. 

He was awoken to yelling and an empty bed. Wiping at his sleepy eyes, Eddie read the time on Richie’s alarm clock. 

“Fuck!” Eddie exclaimed.

It was 6:15. After the events of last night, Eddie had forgotten to set Richie’s alarm to wake him up before his mother would wake for work and find him missing when she undoubtedly went to check on him. He shot up and ran down the stairs to find his mother causing a scene in the Tozier’s living room.  
“See,” Sonia rasped. “I knew he was here!” 

“I was unaware,” Richie’s father, Wentworth, yawned over a cup of coffee. 

“How dare you scare me like that!” Sonia Kaspbrak fretted. “You had me so worried!” 

“I’m fine,” Eddie insisted. “Just don’t like being cooped up like you had me.” 

“I don’t want you seeing him anymore.” Sonia angrily pointed at Richie who was standing in the corner by his father. 

“This has nothing to do with him,” Eddie assured her. “Plus, you can’t dictate that part of my life.” 

“Oh yes I can.” Sonia reached for her son, but he backed away. “He’s a bad influence. Probably makes you do a whole bunch of things you don’t want to.” 

“I don’t make him do anything he doesn’t want to Ms. Kaspbrak.” Richie stepped forward from where he was standing. “I didn’t make him come here. Maybe you should reevaluate your punishments and your reasons for those punishments because everything you’ve done so far is only pushing Eddie further from you.” 

“Watch your mouth,” Sonia snapped at him. “Come on Eddie, I’m taking you home.” 

“No,” It was time to finally put his foot down. “You’re being ridiculous. You woke up the entire Tozier house because I snuck out. I only snuck out because you’re grounding me because Richie and I are together. Which isn’t even any of your business, or anyone else’s for that matter. You can’t expect me to live in your little bubble forever. What happens when I go off to Brandeis in the fall? I’m fine. I’m okay. I’m happy. Can’t you just accept that?” 

Sonia just blinked.

“You’re together?” Wentworth stammered. 

“‘Bout time you caught on,” Richie smacked his back and grabbed Eddie by the hand to pull him back to bed. 

“Where do you think you’re going?” Sonia managed to ask. 

“Back to bed,” Eddie said over his shoulder, not stopping. “You should get to work before you’re late.” 

And with that, Eddie left his mother in the Tozier’s living room to let the door hit her on the way out. 

“That was absolutely amazing!” Richie exclaimed when they were in the safety of his bedroom. “I’ve been waiting years for you to stand up to her.” 

“Me too,” Eddie admitted. 

Richie climbed into bed. Eddie just stood there. Richie’s hair was a tangled mess of curls that he so badly wanted to run his fingers through.

“Are you coming back to bed?” 

“Uh,” Eddie stuttered. “Yeah.” 

Ignoring all thoughts of acting on every sexual impulse he felt towards Richie, Eddie crawled back into bed and faced away from him. Soon, Richie was snoring leaving Eddie to fully process last night which only left him confused and unable to sleep. Eventually, Eddie left a snoring Richie in his bed and walked home, but not before leaving a thank you note.

He went through the rest of the day wondering what would have happened if Katie hadn’t walked in. Would Richie have thrown him off? Would he be friendless? Would Richie have kissed him back? Would their fake realtionship instantly become real? 

By Friday afternoon, Eddie was so bothered by the unknown that he was about ready to go and try it again just so he could stop worrying as he was convinced that all this worrying would lead to a brain aneurysm. He was seriously thinking about contemplating going over to Richie’s, using the key he had to the front door, storming into his room where he was pretty sure he’d be playing video games, smoking weed, listening to music or a combination of the three, pushing him onto the bed and kissing him until his lungs gasped for air.


	10. Chapter 10

Richie awoke for the second time Thursday afternoon to an empty bed and a note from Eddie. He had honestly figured that after the events of that morning, Eddie would no longer be grounded. However, when he went by Eddie’s house Friday night, the house was empty. Same with Saturday morning. Same with Sunday night. 

Richie, on his drive back home after seeing the vacant house, called Beverly. 

“Yo,” Beverly answered on the second ring. “What’s up?” 

“Do you know where Eddie is?” Richie’s voice full of concern. 

“Did you lose your boyfriend?” She laughed. 

“Misplaced.” Richie bantered back. “But seriously Bev, have you heard anything?” 

“No,” Beverly reassured him. “Want to come over?” 

“Sure.” 

With that, Richie pulled a U-Turn and headed to Beverly’s aunt’s house. She lived on the opposite side of town, but Derry being so small, it only took ten minutes until he was parking in front of her house. There was no need to knock on the front door as Beverly was waiting on her front porch for him. 

“So you lost Eddie?” Beverly asked as she closed the door behind them and lead them up the stairs to her bedroom. “How did you manage that?” 

“It’s a long story,” Richie puffed out a breath he didn’t realize he was holding in. 

“Wanna smoke and talk about it?” 

Richie nodded. Besides Eddie, Richie would consider Beverly his best friend. It use to be Bill, but over the years, even though they were all together in the Losers club, Bill had grown closer with Stan and Ben. Beverly grew closer with Richie due to their rebellious stages, love for getting high, and parental figures who didn’t act very parental. Confiding in her about the whole fake relationship wasn’t something Richie had planned on when he called her, but that was what ended up happening. 

“So,” Beverly asked to make sure she fully understood when Richie was done catching her up. “You and Eddie aren’t really dating?” 

“Yup,” Richie sunk into the chair he was sitting in.

“Could have fooled me,” Beverly took a hit of the bong and passed it. “Actually, you did fool me.” 

“Probably because I actually want it to be real,” Richie admitted. 

“Well, that’s been obvious for years.” 

“What?” Richie was shocked, he had always thought he hid it well. 

“Well, obvious to everyone but Eddie that is.” 

Richie ripped the bong and groaned. 

“What do I do?” 

“Maybe try being honest and tell him how you feel?” 

“No way!” Richie almost shouted. 

“Why? What’s the worst that could happen?” 

“Uh,” Richie thought for a moment. “He could hear me.” 

“From years of observation,” Beverly informed him. “And from what almost happened Wednesday night, he’s into you too. Suck it up, be vulnerable for a minute, and be rewarded with beautiful gay sex with Eddie.” 

Richie chucked the lighter at Beverly. 

“I’m being serious dick.” Beverly went on. “Prom is in less than two weeks. What happens after you guys win prom kings? Are you going to fake break up? Are you going to keep fake dating and continue torturing yourself? What happens when he goes off to college in Boston and you stay here? Have you thought about any of this?” 

“I’ve been trying not to.” Richie took another rip before passing it. “He’s literally moving away in the fall.” 

“Not for good.” Beverly reminded him. “Plus, you literally have no plans. Have you thought about following him?” 

“Obviously.” Richie hadn’t told anyone about his future plans, as none were set in stone. “I’ve been applying to music programs around the city.” 

“Seriously?” Beverly instantly grew excited. “That’s awesome! Have you heard back from any?” 

“I was waitlisted at BU but just heard back and I got in. I’m still waiting to hear back from Berklee.” 

“Jeez, shooting for the stars are we?” Beverly asked. “Ever heard of safety schools?” 

“Dude,” Richie insisted. “If I had actually applied myself I’d have a 5.0.” 

“You can’t have a 5.0.” 

“I could if I only took APs.” 

“What is it now?” 

“3.8.” 

Beverly’s mouth dropped. 

“I didn’t know you were actually smart.” 

“Shut up,” Richie requested. “The only Loser who does is Eddie.” 

“See,” Beverly said like she was making a point. “Eddie pays attention to you. More than just a friend.” 

Maybe it was true. Maybe Richie had been too blinded by his own fear to lose his best friend in a confession that he hadn’t realized why Eddie was always there for him. Could this love not be as unrequited as he once thought? 

“What happens if I tell him and he doesn’t feel the same way?” Richie wondered out loud as Beverly packed the bong again. 

“Not possible.” 

“But what if?” 

“Then he’s still Eddie and you’re still Richie. You’re best friends and will be. He’s not going to risk losing you over a love confession.” 

“I don’t even know if he’s gay,” Richie said mostly to himself. 

“Dude,” Beverly looked up from where she was packing. “He’s totally gay.” 

“How do you know?” 

“How many straight teenaged boys do you know who wear sweater vests unironically?’ 

“That doesn’t mean anything.” 

“He’s never once shown interest in any girl,” Beverly added. “That I’m aware of at least.” 

“But he’s also never shown interest in any guy.” 

“Well that’s just a straight up lie.” 

“What do you mean?” 

“He’s been all over you since like Freshman year.” 

“No he hasn’t,” Richie insisted. 

“Maybe not in an obvious way,” Beverly hit the bong. “But in an Eddie way, yes he has.” 

Was Beverly right? Richie tried to replay every memory he shared with Eddie, but there were so many. He had known the kid since basically the third grade. He was surprised that Eddie had stuck with him for so long. Out of everyone he knew, Richie was the most annoying person Richie could think of while Eddie was the most perfect. 

“It doesn’t make any sense,” Richie was confused. 

“What doesn’t?” 

“Why would he like me?” Richie asked. “Out of all people?” 

“Beats me,” Beverly replied. “Thats’s a question for Eddie.” 

Richie was silent, contemplating. 

“Can I pierce your ears?” 

“Why the hell not.”


	11. Chapter 11

School couldn’t come fast enough for Eddie. As soon as his mother got out of work on Friday, she threw bags together and rushed them off to her sister’s place in Bangor for the weekend despite the constant protests Eddie threw at her. When Sunday night finally came and Sonia insisted they stay one more night, that missing a day of school wouldn’t be the end of the world, Eddie almost threw a tantrum. Luckily, Eddie was able to convince her that he had a presentation he couldn’t miss and she chauffeured him to school Monday morning. By the time she dropped him off, he was late and showed up half way through second period. 

“Nice of you to join us Eddie,” His teacher remarked when he tried sneaking to his seat unseen. 

“Sorry,” Eddie mused and sank into his seat, embarrassed. 

“Can you tell the class about Westward Expansion,” He asked, putting Eddie on the spot. 

“Uh,” Eddie thought back to the reading they had over break. Why did he always have to do it when it was assigned, he could barely remember. “Well, Jefferson thought that the nation’s future depended upon it so in the early 1800s, the Louisiana Purchase happened which doubled the size of the country. And a few years later, millions of American’s moved West in hopes of having land and being prosperous.” 

“Do you know the exact year the Louisiana Purchase happened?” The teacher asked. 

All the students were now looking at Eddie. 

“No,” Eddie admitted looking down in his lap. 

“That’s unfortunate,” The douchebag teacher said, picking up a pile of papers. “As it is one of the questions on this pop quiz.”

An unanimous groan echoed throughout the classroom. 

Richie wasn’t waiting for him outside of his class when the period ended, probably because he thought he was absent from school as he wasn’t at his house this morning. When third period ended, Richie still wasn’t there to walk Eddie to his class. In fact, Eddie didn’t see any of the Losers until lunch. He found them at their usual table in the cafeteria. Sliding in next to Richie, he shocked them all by actually being at school. 

“Wow!” Richie exclaimed. “When did you show up?” 

“Middle of second period.” 

“What happened?” Richie asked, completely ignoring the rest of the Losers and only focusing on Eddie. “I went to check on you, but your house was empty all weekend.” 

“Yeah,” Eddie said, opening up his lunch. “My mom shepherd us off to Bangor to stay with my aunt. How was everyone’s breaks?” 

“Gg-georgie and I w-went sailing,” Bill stated. 

“Ben and I hung in the Barrens mostly,” Beverly sang across from him. “I also pierced your boyfriend here.” 

“You what?” Eddie stammered and turned a little to forcefully towards Richie. 

“It’s no big deal.” Richie said smoothly, taking the apple from Eddie’s lunch. “Didn’t hurt too much. Looks pretty good.” 

Eddie pushed at Richie’s hair to see his ears. There, sitting like it was no big deal, were two little black studs and one small hoop. 

“You had Bev do this?” 

“You don’t like them?” 

“Do you know how many infections you can get from piercing your own ears?” Eddie exasperated. “Did you even use disinfectant?” 

“I used ice, and apple and a needle,” Beverly informed Eddie. 

“You could die!” 

“I’m not going to die from an ear piercing,” Richie laughed. 

“An ear piercing implies one. You have three on this ear alone.” 

“The other looks the same,” Richie turned his head. “Wanna see?” 

“If cigarettes don’t kill you, then this definitely will!” 

With that, Eddie stood up and grabbed Richie’s shoulder. He pulled. 

“What gives?” 

“Come with me!” 

“We going to go make out in the janitorial closet again?” Richie asked, slightly hopeful. 

“We’re going to the nurse.” Eddie pulled again. 

Richie let himself be dragged away from the Losers. Eddie didn’t let go of the hold on Richie, just lowered it so he was gripping his arm and not his shoulder, until they were in the nurses office. His lunch was left, forgotten, on the cafeteria table. 

“How may I help you?” The nurse at the desk asked without looking up. “Oh hey Eddie. How are you?” 

“I’m fine, thanks Cindy! Do you have any disinfectant?” Eddie inquired. 

“I should. Let me go check.” Cindy stood up and went into the back room. 

“You’re on a first name basis with the school nurse?” Richie chuckled. “Not even surprised.” 

“Shut up and sit down,” Eddie instructed, motioning towards one of the beds.

The nurse came back with a bottle of disinfectant and cotton balls. Eddie showed her Richie’s ears and she agreed that it was pretty stupid to let a friend pierce them. Eddie gave Richie a pointed look that screamed “I told you so” while she patted the cool liquid onto his ears. 

The bell rang while she was tending to Richie, and Eddie had her write them notes despite Richie saying it would be fine to be late. Eddie had to remind him that he was already late to one class today and was humiliated for it. He didn’t want that to happen again. Eddie practically pulled Richie after him as they walked to class. 

The rest of the day seemed to speed by with intermissions of Richie waiting for him after his class because he now knew that Eddie was in school. Even though the week of Eddie playing music was over, Richie asked him if he’d like to on the way home. Eddie had to choose from Richie’s vast selection as he had left all his cassettes at his house. 

“Come in,” Eddie requested more than asked when Richie pulled up to his house. 

“I don’t want to get you into trouble,” Richie said but still took his keys out of the ignition. 

“I just want to put more disinfectant on your ears.” 

“You’re such a hypochondriac,” Richie rolled his eyes. “I’m going to be fine.” 

“Just because you are fine now, doesn’t mean you will be later.” Eddie climbed out of the car, Richie followed. “This is just precautionary.” 

Eddie lead him into his upstairs bathroom where he prompted him to sit on the counter. While he dug through the medicine cabinet under the sink looking for what he knew was there, Richie’s legs bumped both of his shoulders. Standing up in between Richie’s legs, Eddie squared himself and tried not to think about how close he was to Richie. Richie smirked and pulled his curls back so Eddie could get to his ears better. 

He squirted some of the liquid onto a clean cotton ball and assumed the position. Placing a light hand on the back of Richie’s neck to get a better angle, Eddie began dabbing on the first earring on Richie’s left ear. 

“If I had known you’d hate them so much, I wouldn’t have done it.” Richie confessed as Eddie tended to his ear. 

“I don’t hate them,” Eddie let Richie know. “I just think you’re an idiot for letting Marsh do them even if they look good.” 

When he was finished with that ear, Eddie moved his face back in front of Richie’s, leaving the hand on the back of his neck. 

“You think they look good?” 

His voice stuck in his throat, Eddie could only nod. Not that he would ever admit it to Richie, but the earrings didn’t just look good, they somehow made him look even hotter. Why he let Beverly do them in her bedroom with a needle that probably wasn’t cleaned first, was beyond him but Eddie still liked how they came out. 

“Really?” Richie inquired again, softer. “You think I look good?” 

“Mmhm,” Eddie somehow managed with a light nod. 

Suddenly, Richie’s hand was on his waist slightly pulling him closer. Eddie tightened his grip on Richie’s neck and let his eyes flutter shut. This was it. He was about to find out what would happen if he connected their lips. 

Bring! Bring! Bring! 

Eddie opened his eyes but didn’t pull away. 

“Let it ring,” Richie whispered, placing his forehead on Eddie’s. 

“I can’t,” He whispered back, leaning into the touch. “It’s my mom.” 

“I thought you told her to shove it,” Richie pulled away and leaned against the mirror. 

“I did,” Eddie pulled out his phone with the hand that was on Richie’s neck. “Doesn’t mean she listened.” 

“Hey mom,” Eddie answered the phone and put it on speaker so he could continue with Richie’s right ear. 

“I’m on my way home,” Sonia’s voice cracked through the phone. “Take the chicken out so we can have it for dinner.” 

“Okay,” Eddie acknowledged. “When will you be home?” 

“I left work awhile ago, just picked up your new inhaler,” Sonia huffed. 

“See you then,” Eddie gulped and hung up, she was less than ten minutes away if she just left the pharmacy. 

“And that’s my queue to leave.” Richie jumped off the counter. “Thanks.” 

“Take it,” Eddie insisted, thrusting the disinfectant at Richie. “Put more on tonight.” 

“I’m all good doctor,” Richie answered. “If I need more, I’ll just come to you.” 

With that, Richie ruffled Eddie’s hair and walked out of the bathroom, down the stairs, and out the front door leaving Eddie alone with the bottle of disinfectant to stare at himself in the mirror wondering what even just happened.

The next morning, Sonia insisted that she drive Eddie to school. He knew it was because she wanted to eliminate as much time Eddie spent with Richie as possible even if it made her late to work. Before they left, Eddie grabbed the cassette Eddie made for Richie that basically spelled out how he felt about him. Over night, he decided that today was going to be the day that he was going to somehow find the courage to tell Richie that he was in love with him. After the events of the previous night in his bathroom, Eddie was pretty sure it was reciprocal. If it wasn’t, there were only three weeks left of school and then the summer and then he’d be off in Boston where he’d be free to live in the shame of rejection. 

Eddie was early to school, as his mother didn’t want to chance Richie showing up to their house early to pick Eddie up. The cassette burned in the pocket of his jeans while he grabbed books out of his locker. After wondering the halls aimlessly for a few minutes, Eddie thought that maybe Richie would be pulling up soon. It being warm, Eddie didn’t mind waiting outside for him. Going out the side door to the student parking lot, Eddie spotted Richie leaning against his car taking a drag from a cigarette. With the light shining on him, Richie looked magical, but he wasn’t alone. Some blonde, was with him smoking her own cigarette. 

Unseen, Eddie took a few strides with the intentions of interrupting until he stopped dead in his tracks. They both erupted into laughter, her’s echoing off cars in a sadistic manner. Richie looked beyond happy and free. That’s when the blonde put her hand on Richie’s arm and he didn’t swat it off. Her hand lingered and rubbed his bicep. Tears threatened to escape from Eddie’s eyes as he turned on his heels back into the school, not being able to witness any more. Running straight into the bathroom, Eddie collapsed into the sink, tears blurring his vision. 

“Well well well,” A familiar voice mocked from behind Eddie. “What do we have here?” 

“Leave me alone Bowers,” Eddie sniffed, not turning around. “I”m not in the mood.” 

“A queer crying,” Henry coming closer to Eddie reflected in the mirror. “Pretty cliche isn’t it?” 

“So is a bully with daddy issues,” Eddie rubbed his tears from his cheeks. 

Instead of answering, Henry pulled Eddie away from the sink and pushed him against one of the stalls. Henry wasn’t exactly strong, but he was stronger than Eddie who was starting to quiver and shake in fear. 

“Not so tough without your boyfriend to protect you,” Henry barked into his ear. “Huh?” 

“Do you get off on taunting those weaker than you?” 

“No,” Henry grunted and wound back. “I get off on pummeling the shit out of you guys.” 

Henry threw his fist into Eddie’s nose sending stars rushing into his already blurry vision. Blood gushed out his nose. Eddie threw his hands up to protect his face leaving his stomach unprotected. A second later, the wind was knocked out by Henry jabbing him. Next came a hook while Eddie was gasping for breath that threw him to the floor. His ears were ringing and his vision was starting to black out. 

“Please,” Eddie pleaded, trying to push himself up but Henry kicked him back down. 

“Shut up, faggot!” He stomped on Eddie’s arm repeatedly resulting in pierced, unstoppable screams from Eddie. 

“Plea—“ Eddie was cut off with repeated kicks to his stomach. 

Eddie blacked out then. The next thing he heard was Ben’s soothing voice coaxing him to wake up. 

“Eddie!” Ben begged. “Please, God. Please open your eyes!” 

Eddie tried but he was pretty sure his eyes were swollen shut. 

“Mike,” Ben’s voice grew distant. “I need your help.” 

Eddie felt hands carefully pulling him up and didn’t protest knowing it was his friends. However, the tears began again as he forced his eyes to open as much as they would. He couldn’t pick out what part of his body hurt the most, though he was sure he had at least a few bruised ribs and a broken arm. Mike pulled him up to his chest and carried him bridal style with yelps of pain coming from Eddie with every jostle. 

“Clear the way!” Ben yelled at the bustling hallways. 

“It’s going to be okay,” Mike soothed Eddie as he carried him to where Eddie presumed to be the nurses office. 

Through one eye, Eddie could see the hallways being cleared by Ben as Eddie’s head bumped against Mike’s chest. Something shiny on the wall caught his eye but Mike was moving as quickly as he could that it was gone before he could make out what it was. Then, there was another, and another. They were posters, lining the hallways. With each new one, Eddie could make out more of what it said. On it were pictures of himself and Richie with graffitied crowns on their heads with the caption “Are you Reddie for prom? Vote Eddie and Richie to be our kings!” He wept, mostly for the physical pain, but also for the emotional pain the posters and Richie being with the girl in the parking lot caused. 

The afternoon was spent in an out of consciousness, probably for the better. Each time he came to, he was in a different place. Eddie went from the nurses office, to the back of an ambulance, to inside an MRI and CT (he was pretty positive he also had X-Rays done), to a bed with his mother hovering over him.


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Remember that mixtape Eddie made when he won the bet? Well, Richie gets his hands on the whole thing and gives it a listen (probably half a dozen times). I made the actual mixtape on my Spotify so if you wanna check it out and see just how sappy Eddie is, here is the link! 
> 
> https://open.spotify.com/user/catherinesduhaime/playlist/463S7RJFdunUfdOfDl893D?si=W-1Bam7MQsCt-Te-CCrnjg

Just in case Eddie was in need of a ride, Richie swung by his house before driving to school. The empty house indicated that Sonia had driven him to school, something Richie knew was a desperate act for her son to stay away from him. By the time he got to school, he had time before first period and decided that smoking a cigarette in the parking lot wouldn’t kill him. Well, maybe, but probably not this particular one. Regardless, he took the risk as he lit the death stick and brought it to his lips. 

A car pulled up two down from him and a conventionally pretty blonde stepped out. He’d never talked to her before, but he was pretty sure she was one of the cheerleaders that was obsessed with Mike. 

“Hey,” The girl must have caught him staring for she directed her hey at Richie. “Have one to spare?” 

“They’ll kill you, ya know?” Richie joked. “At least that’s what my boyfriend says.” 

He took one out of the box and handed it to her when she approached him. 

“Thanks,” 

She stuck it in between her lips. Richie lit it for her and leaned back against his car that was still on and emitting the pleasant sounds of Led Zeppelin. 

“You’re Richie right?” She asked, already knowing the answer. 

“And you’re some cheerleader right?” Richie nodded. 

“Lily,” She politely replied, not at all offended by the categorization. “Yeah, I also use to date your friend Mike.” 

“Hanlon gets around,” Richie took another drag from his cigarette. 

“He sure does,” She repeated his action. “Probably because he’s one of the best looking guys in this school.” 

“I’ll pretend that didn’t hurt,” He laughed. 

She laughed, harder than needed and put her hand on his upper arm. Despite wanting to move it, he left it there. 

“You’re gay,” She remarked. “And taken, so you don’t count.” 

“Technically,” Richie correct. “I’m bisexual, but yes to taken. Eddie’s the only one that matters. Who has ever mattered.” 

“You guys are so damn cute,” She affirmed him. “You def have my vote.” 

“Why, thank you.” 

They continued their chatter until their cigarettes were down to the butts and were chucked into the tree line along the parking lot. She thanked him for the lung cancer and he waved her off saying he wasn’t ready to be brain washed by teachers who taught to the test. Deciding it was better to smoke another than be on time to government, he lit the last cigarette in the pack and smoked it until it burned his fingertips. 

Richie waited for Eddie outside his class when first period ended, however he wasn’t in the stream of students that ushered out of the classroom like sheep. Nor was he in his second period class. Richie sent a text off to Eddie, knowing he had his phone last night and hopefully had his phone now, but didn’t get a response. He didn’t bother checking if he was there after fourth period ended when he wasn’t there after third. Lunch couldn’t come fast enough. He needed to see his friends and was the first at their table. 

“Have you seen Eddie?” Richie asked when Bill and Stan sat down. 

“You h-haven’t h-heard?” Bill asked, his eyes widening. 

“Is he grounded again?” 

“Dude,” Stan spoke up. “He’s in the hospital.”

“What?!” Richie stammered. “What the fuck happened?” 

“Bowers got him,” Beverly and Ben joined them. “Before first.” 

“Ben and Mike found him unconscious.” Stan added. 

“Why the fuck didn’t anyone tell me?” Richie’s mind was racing. “Is he okay?”

“Hopefully he will be,” Mike slid into their table. “I had to carry him to the nurse. Rich he was really fucked up.” 

“H-he ww-was r-rushed off in an ambulance,” Bill informed him. “I t-think B-bowers b-broke his arm.” 

“You mean the Bowers that is literally sitting right over there?” Richie asked, pointing across the cafeteria. 

“Apparently he only got a week of after school detention,” Beverly had heard from the rumor mill. 

“Fuck that,” Richie announced, standing up and pushing away from his friends. 

“Richie,” Richie heard Mike say. “Where are you going? “Going to show that asshole not to fuck with a Loser.” 

“Richie, no!” Ben begged. 

Richie ignored his friend’s plea. His mind was on one thing: Eddie. Eddie had been beaten to a pulp so badly that he was knocked unconscious and rushed to the hospital. There was no way Richie was going to let Bowers get away with laying a hand on his Eddie. 

His vision narrowed in on Bowers, no one else mattered. He vaguely heard someone calling after him, but he kept chugging forward, a snarl on his lips. Richie reached Bowers and his idiot friends. Not being able to speak, Richie slammed his fists onto the table and threw Henry’s lunch tray flying off the table. 

“What’s your problem Tozier?” Bowers yelled, standing. 

“You’re my problem,” Richie sneered, shoving Henry in the chest. 

“You shouldn’t have done that,” One of Henry’s minions said, rising up. 

“You think I give a shit what you think?” Richie was in a full on protection mode for Eddie. 

He couldn’t believe that Henry had thought he could beat Eddie up and get away with it. The image of Eddie whimpering on the bathroom floor for help and Richie being outside smoking with some stranger enraged him even more. Richie threw the first punch right into Henry’s nose. 

Someone jumped on Richie’s back and another pummeled his stomach. Bowers tried coming up to Richie’s eye level in an intimidating manner, but he only came up to his shoulders. Richie couldn’t help but let a rattling laughing breath exit his lips earning him two punches in the nose. Blood flowed out of it. It was most likely broken. He was sure he would have gotten more but his government teacher and some English teacher came up to break up the fight. They pulled the kid off of Richie, freeing Richie and giving him an open shot at Henry, which he gladly took, at his jaw sending blood flying from his mouth. 

“Hey!” His government teacher got in his face. “I said break it up!” 

“Office now!” The English teacher yelled. “All of you!” 

His government teacher pulled him away from Bower’s gang while they followed behind with the English teacher bring up the rear. Getting a chance to see that everyone was staring, Richie spotted all of the Loser’s standing near by and flashed them a bloody smile to assure them that he would be okay. He even gave them a cheesy thumbs up. Beverly shook her head and turned back to the table, the others following shortly after. 

The teachers brought them to the principal’s office where they were instructed to wait in the chairs for Principal Foster to punish them with more detention. They left, stupid for them because Richie took the opportunity to throw another punch before being pinned down on the ground by the two groupies while Henry towered over him. 

“I hope you and your faggy boyfriend get the message that we fucking hate you,” Henry spat on his face. 

“You know,” Richie smiled. “At least I’m getting some.” 

That earned him a stomp on his chest sending all of the air flying out of his lungs. 

“Gentlemen,” Principal Foster came out of his office. 

The minions jumped up. Richie pulled himself off the ground.

“To what do I owe the pleasure?” He asked, waving them into his office. 

When they were all sitting, Henry spoke first. 

“Sir,” He sucked up. “We were just sitting there, and Richie came out of nowhere and started punching me. We were only protecting ourselves.” 

“Is this the Richie whose boyfriend you beat up this morning?” 

“Yes,” Richie spoke up. “And you only gave him a week of detention for that which is complete bullshit. Eddie is still in the hospital with a broken arm and who knows what the fuck else.” 

“Language Mr. Tozier,” Principal Foster demanded. “You’ll be happy to know that I am now extending that to a week of suspension. I will not tolerate this behavior from any of you. That includes you Richie. Since this is your first violent offense, after school detention until Friday will suffice.” 

“What about us?” One of the minions piped up earning a slap from the other. 

“You’ll be joining Richie in detention.” Principal Foster punished them. “Now, get out of my sight before I extend it.” They all rushed to the door. 

“Henry, you stay.” Principal Foster demanded. “If one of you so much as looks at the other I will not allow any of you to attend the prom.” 

Instead of going to the nurses office like Eddie would have had him do, Richie went to the bathroom to wash the blood off his face and out of his mouth. Lunch had ended and sixth period had begun, leaving Richie late to yet another class. The last two classes dragged by as he was counting down the minutes until he could speed off to the hospital to see Eddie with his own two eyes. Maybe when he did that, his heart would go back to a normal pace and his mind would stop racing. 

He actually forgot that he had detention until his name was called on the speaker for him to report to the resource room when the final bell rang. Richie groaned and stalked towards the class to serve his time. Outside the room, Mike stopped him. 

“Yo,” Richie greeted him. “Hanlon, how the fuck are you man?” 

“One: you’re an idiot.” Mike smiled. “Two: here.” 

Mike placed a cassette in his hand. 

“What is this?” 

“When Ben and I heard Eddie screaming in the bathroom, we rushed in to find Eddie on the floor being kicked by Henry. I pulled him off, got a couple of punches in while Ben made sure he was okay. Which he wasn’t.” 

“Thanks man,” Richie was grateful. “I wish I had been there.” 

“It wasn’t something anyone wants to see,” Mike assured him. “Anyways, this fell out of Eddie’s pocket while all that was happening and I picked it up before carrying him off to the nurse.” 

“Why didn’t you give it back?” 

“Flip it over,” Mike instructed and left. 

Slowly, as if it was an explosive, Richie rotated the cassette in his hand. His heart hammered in his chest. On the front, in Eddie’s neat cursive handwriting, was something Richie never thought he’d read: “for the trashmouth who makes me more breathless than my asthma”. 

“What the?” Richie didn’t mean to ask out loud. 

“Tozier,” Principal Foster stuck his head out of the resource room. “You’re late, come on in and join us.” 

Richie pocketed the cassette with the intention of listening to it the moment he was out of detention. They were seated in desks as far away from each other as possible and weren’t allowed to even do homework, not that Richie would have if given the permission. They were supposed to sit there and contemplate why they were there in the first place. This exercise was probably meant to have them be remorseful at the end of the hour, but the only thing Richie had decided by the end, was that he would do the exact same thing over again. If he had to change anything, he would have thrown more punches. 

He practically sprinted to his car when Principal Foster let them out; he almost broke a sweat running across the parking lot. Slamming the cassette into his player, and begging the engine to come to life, Richie relaxed into his seat and pointed his car into the direction of the hospital while The Flaming Lips’ “Do You Realize??” began it’s melody. 

Richie was speechless. This couldn’t be what he thought it was. However, he always told Eddie that music was amazing because it could tell the world about something without having to come out and say it. That’s why people like music in the first place, it helped express emotions. It wasn’t possible that Eddie had made him a mixtape telling Richie he loved him, but here he was, in his old-as-shit Mustang listing to The Beetles and their hit “If I Fell”. 

Richie pulled into the hospital visitor parking lot just as The Cure’s “Lovesong” was ending. The first four songs on the mix were perfectly chosen and he wanted to do nothing more than hold Eddie and tell him he loved him, that he was sorry for not being there when Bowers attacked him, and that he’d never let anyone hurt him ever again. 

Running to reception, Richie spoke with one of the nurses asking where Edward Kaspbrak was. She gave him the room number and he jogged up the stairs as the elevator was taking too long to arrive. Slowing down and taking a deep breath as he rounded the corner to Eddie’s room, Richie found the number but the door was closed. He threw a few light knocks and waited the appropriate amount of time, but he didn’t hear anything or anyone moving on the other side. Growing impatient, Richie slammed his fist into the door and heard a huff on the other side that could only belong to Sonia. 

“Hi Ms. Kaspbrak,” Richie gave her a small smile. “Can I come in?”

“No,” Sonia tried shutting the door in his face but Richie stopped the door with his arm. “Richard move.” 

“No,” Richie stood his ground. “Please, I need to see him. I need to know that he’ll be okay.” 

“He won’t be,” Sonia dramatically replied. “And it’s all because of you. He wouldn’t have been beaten up if he wasn’t so stubborn and just stopped spending time with you.” 

“Ms. Kaspbrak, please. I love your son,” Richie pleaded. “I’m beyond in love with him and I know I don't deserve him, that he deserves so much more than me, but for some reason, he loves me too.” 

“Lies,” Sonia refused to believe her son would disobey her so badly that he went and fell in love with Richie. “Now, leave before I have you thrown out.” 

“Just tell me,” Richie begged. “Is he okay?” 

“No he’s not okay! Your stupid self and friends got the living day lights beaten out of my son. He’s unconscious, has been in and out all day. A broken arm, nose, and two bruised ribs.” 

Thinking of how much pain Eddie would be in when he came to brought tears to Richie’s eyes. Sonia was waving her arms, trying to shove Richie out of the door. 

“Richard,” Sonia snapped. “Leave. Right now or I’m calling security.” 

“Tell him I came by?” Richie gave up knowing Sonia wasn’t going to budge and backed away. 

Instead of answering, Sonia slammed the door in his face. He heard the deadbolt slid into its lock. 

Richie couldn’t remember the last time he cried. That is, before today. He didn’t allow his light tears to become sobs until he was in the solitude of his car listening to Eddie’s mixtape for him. If Richie hadn’t been smoking a cigarette with that random chick, he would have been with Eddie and Eddie wouldn’t be locked in a hospital room right now. Richie knew this and hated himself for it. He hated himself even more for the fact that at this very moment, he couldn’t do one single thing to make it better except to stop smoking. For whatever insane (but logical to Richie) reason, Richie foresaw that if he stopped smoking cigarettes, Eddie would somehow be okay. So, on his way home, Richie didn’t stop at the corner store to pick up a new pack. Instead, he turned up the volume and sat in his driveway until the tape ended with a shocking song that made him laugh. 

“I’m in love with a sap,” Richie chuckled when the song ended, rewinding the tape and starting it from number one again. 

Richie didn’t listen to anything else for the rest of the week, it didn’t do nearly enough to fill the void left by Eddie. Every day, before and after school, Richie went to the hospital in the fruitless hope to see Eddie. Every time he arrived, Sonia would be there guarding Eddie as if she was the gatekeeper. She couldn’t, wouldn’t, stop his relentless behavior no matter how hard she tried. When Eddie finally left the hospital on Friday, after the doctors had to insist Sonia bring him home, that he would recover better there, Richie was waiting. 

Security had to haul him away for he wasn’t going to leave the waiting room and Sonia was causing a big old hissy fit. As soon as the man’s arms were on him, Richie insisted it wasn’t necessary and left on his on accord only to show up at Eddie’s house later and toss rocks at his window. There was no answer, just as there were no answers to his texts, but it didn’t make Richie stop. If only Eddie had a tree that Richie could climb up to his window.


	13. Chapter 13

Eddie eventually came fully to sometime around Thursday. By Friday, he was back home in his bed listening to Richie throw rocks at his window. He couldn’t bring himself to exert the energy to pull himself out of bed, shuffle across his bedroom, throw open the window, and shout down to him. He would have, but the pain meds he was on were doing more than just taking away the pain, they were making him loopy and he was sure he was imagining it. 

He was able to be weened off most of his medication by Tuesday. His mother still wouldn’t let him leave the house even though he was able to walk up and down the stairs. By Thursday, Eddie was finally able to convince his mother that it was time to go back to school. 

“Thank you for driving me,” Eddie said, trying to jump out of his mother’s car. 

“Go to the nurse after lunch,” Sonia fretted. “I want you to take your medicine after you eat.” 

“I know,” Eddie rolled his eyes. “Don’t take it on an empty stomach.” 

He reached for the door again, but his mother locked them. 

“You have to let me out,” Eddie pleaded. “We talked about this. I need to go to school, I’m so close to graduating. I don’t want to have to go to summer school with Bowers, and you don’t want that either.” 

“I know, I know,” Sonia was shaking her head, but unlocked the doors. 

“Have a nice day mom,” Eddie said sincerely, getting out of the car. 

“Wait, don’t leave yet.” Sonia ruffled through her purse for a minute before holding out Eddie’s cellphone. “Call me if you need anything.” 

Eddie nodded his head and promised he would call her if anything would happen but assured her nothing would. He gratefully took the phone and closed the door with relief. Turning to face the school, Eddie breathed in, ready and not ready at the same time to see his friends… to see Richie. 

Eddie had no idea what to expect when he stepped inside the school. What he found shocked him. Heads instantly turned and the whispers began. Everyone shot him looks of sympathy, as if someone he had known past away instead of what really happened: he had the shit beat out of him by the schools biggest bully. Lining the hallways, behind the shadows of the people he called his classmates, were the posters he was somehow able to make out when Mike was carrying him, only partially conscious. They were absolutely beautiful. The photos of Richie and himself were in shades of blue while the graffitied crowns were gold and magnificent. Susie had gone above and beyond promoting them Eddie thought as he trudged to his locker with his backpack swung over one shoulder. 

To avoid the endless stares, Eddie took his phone out of his pocket with his good hand and turned it on. It continued buzzing with notifications as he reached his locker. He was able to notice that most were calls and texts from Richie but a few texts from the other Losers. When his phone stopped erupting with notifications, he clicked on the messaging app to see that Richie had in fact texted him 82 times between the incident Tuesday morning and three minutes ago. Not bothering to read the other 81, Eddie focused on the latest one. 

Richie (Sent 7:42): Miss ur face

Eddie (Sent 7:45): come see me then

Richie (Sent 7:45): wtf 

Eddie (Sent 7:46): Is that how you say hi?

Richie (Sent 7:46): Are you really here???

Eddie was about to answer but he felt a rush of air behind him and spun around to see Richie towering over him with a dumbfounded look on his face. Eddie offered a weak smile at his impossible to read face. 

“Oh my god,” Richie stammered. 

“Hi,” Eddie said. 

Richie took a deep breath. 

“I’m so sorry Eds,” Richie began. “If I had been there—“ 

“Don’t worry about it,” Eddie cut him off. “You didn’t beat me up.” 

“But I was outside, not with you.” 

Eddie wanted to ask why he was talking with that girl, why he hadn’t been there for him, why Richie even wanted to pretend to be dating, but instead of asking anything, Eddie said it was okay. 

“If you had been there,” Eddie added, closing his locker door a little too forcefully. “It would have been the both of us in that hospital room.” 

“I tried to visit you,” Richie tossed out. “Ms. K just doesn’t like sharing me I guess.” 

“You’re not nearly as smooth as you think you are,” Eddie quipped. “Thanks for checking in on me.” 

Instead of answering, Richie carefully took Eddie’s backpack off his shoulder and slung it onto his own. He also grabbed the textbook Eddie was holding, freeing his not broken hand to be held. 

“Anything for my Eds,” Richie cooed as he wove his fingers through Eddie’s. 

“Don’t call me that,” Eddie reddened, Richie didn’t say anything, just tightened his grip and lead him through the throngs of people who were no longer looking at Eddie with sympathy but with encouragement. 

“Can I drive you home today?” Richie asked, pulling him down the hallway making his smaller legs pump just a little to keep up. “I want to show you something.” 

“Is it a surprise?” Eddie perked up, intrigued. “Richard, did you buy me jewelry?” 

“Oh Edward,” Richie picked up a British accent. “I’ve been saving up pennies and dimes just to acquire you what you’ve been wanting all along.” 

“Which is?” 

“My dick obviously.” 

“Oh,” Eddie smirked. “Did you finally get that penis elongation surgery you were talking about?” 

“The only thing that is going to need elongation is that hole of yours.” 

Eddie abruptly halted in his gate, jerking Richie back slightly. Richie’s teeth were slowly revealed in a Cheshire Cat like manner. Eddie wiggled his hand out of Richie’s grip and slapped his bicep. 

“You’re so fucking crass!” 

“One: a very hypocritical statement, Eds. And two: you like it,” Richie ended with a wink. 

“You’re disgusting,” Eddie said weakly, reaching back for Richie’s hand.

“Then why are you the one thinking about me naked?” Richie asked lightly, wrapping his hand around Eddie’s. 

“What?” Eddie stammered. “I’m not thinking about you naked.” 

“Maybe not right now,” Richie turned them down the next hallway that lead to Eddie’s first class. “But can you honestly say that you haven’t before?” 

He could feel Richie’s magnified eyes staring down at him but Eddie gave no indication that he would answer. They stopped walking as they came to the classroom. Eddie couldn’t bring himself to look up the few inches that separated them. How could Richie know? How could he know that Eddie did have those thoughts? How could he know that Eddie thought of him often, shirtless, skin on skin? 

The bell’s shrill ring broke through his inner dialogue sending him for the heavens. Richie laughed at his frightened jump. The warm fingers in his own let go only to grab hold again, lifting his non-broken hand to Richie’s face. Still not daring to peek a glance at the taller boy with the gorgeous dark locks and deep brown eyes, Eddie felt soft lips brush against his hand, leaving a kiss there, demanding an answer and proving a point. 

“I do,” Richie whispered, letting go and turning to leave. “Think about you.” 

Eddie’s eyes darted to Richie’s, locking for only a moment, with a hybrid mix of uncertainty and vulnerability hanging in the air between them; Richie turned his back and left Eddie standing outside his class with chills running through his healing body. 

“What the hell,” Eddie muttered, petting the lingering kiss.

He could still feel Richie’s lips on his skin through the entirety of first period. Eddie knew that he would be seeing Richie again in under an hour, but that was both too long and not long enough of a wait. In fifty minutes, Eddie would be forced to answer Richie and risk it all being the punch line to the cosmic joke that was his life, or avoid it killing any and all hope. The problem with making the decision wasn't the weighing of the pros and cons, but the fact that Richie had just whispered possibly the sexiest thing Eddie could think of into his ear, just after kissing him (his hand), and leaving with a glimmer in his eyes. The hard part was that Eddie was trying his best, and epically failing, at using his time to make a decision, but the images of what Richie might looked like naked kept intruding his thoughts. 

By some godly miracle, Eddie didn’t need to make a decision just yet. Word had gotten around that he was back, and when the end of first period finally came, Richie wasn’t the one waiting for him when he trudged out of his classroom. 

Leaning against a locker, Beverly’s amber hair gave life to the sullen blue that resided in the high school. She shot him a sincere smile and slid off the wall and into a careful hug. 

“You look a lot better,” Beverly said, pulling away to get a good look at him. 

“The swelling in my face went down,” Eddie admitted. “My nose is still healing. I should probably still be wearing that godawful cast thing. I look absolutely ridiculous in it and as long as no one touches it, I’ll be fine.” 

“Are you excited for tomorrow night?” Beverly looped her arm through Eddie’s and tugged him through the crowd. 

“Tomorrow night?” 

“Did you get a concussion as well?” Beverly chuckled. “Prom.” 

“Shit,” Eddie mumbled, his heart sinking. “I didn’t realize.” 

“Listen to me Eddie,” Beverly let go only to grab his face with both hands. 

They were stopped in the middle of the hallway like this. People grumbling at them to move. Neither listening nor noticing. 

“Tomorrow is prom.” Beverly noted again. “And if you don’t do something, because we all know Richie is an idiot and won’t, then this fake relationship is going to end after you win Kings.” 

“I don’t know what you’re talking about,” How could she know? 

Her eyes rolled, almost out of her head. 

“Everyone else is fooled,” Beverly reassured him. “And you guys still have my vote. But why did you agree to run when you weren’t even together?” 

“Richie agreed for us.” 

“But you went along with it,” Beverly pointed out. “Why?” 

Eddie didn’t say anything. He couldn’t. 

“It’s because you’re in love with him. You’d do anything for him.” 

Eddie closed his eyes and nodded silently. 

“Well, why do you think he wanted to do this whole fake realtionship?” Beverly asked, it was meet with silence. “He’s in love with you too, dumbass.” 

“No he isn’t.” 

“It’s been obvious for years,” Beverly let go of his face. 

They continued their walk to Eddie’s next class. The bell rang just as he arrived outside of it. Beverly let go and he turned to leave. 

“Plus,” Eddie turned back to face his friend. “He’s told me.” 

With that, she pulled a Richie and left Eddie standing outside his classroom saying “What the hell”.


	14. Chapter 14

“I do,” Richie whispered, releasing Eddie’s hand. “Think about you.” 

Finally, Eddie’s milk chocolate eyes rose to meet his own. In that moment, Richie had never felt more vulnerable. He put it all out there only to be rewarded with a gaze that was unreadable. As quickly as he could, Richie spun around and had to stop himself from running down the hallway. 

The only thing Richie could think about during first period was how he had just been rejected. He had pushed it too far. He knew Eddie was a virgin. Hell, he was pretty sure he hadn’t even had his first kiss yet. How did he think Eddie was going to respond, with a proposal to ditch the rest of the day and make love in his Mustang? No, Eddie had responded exactly how, if Richie had thought it through, he was going respond. Richie needed a cigarette. 

“Bevvy,” Richie whispered. 

Beverly was in his class; she was the only thing that made it bearable. He would have dropped if it not for her. They sat in the back together, last row. Usually they would snicker and whisper back and forth as the teacher was oblivious.  
“Richard,” She whispered back. 

“Can I have a cig?” 

“Thought you were giving it up,” Beverly reminded him but still dug through her backpack to find her pack. She passed him one. 

“Well,” Richie stuck it between his lips. “Let’s just say I have no chance ever so why stop for Eddie.” 

“What are you talking about?” Beverly asked. 

“I kinda really fucked up this morning,” Richie admitted. “Do me a favor?” 

Beverly nodded her head. 

“Walk him to his next class,” Beverly gave him a weird look. “I don’t want Bowers to be able to get him alone.” 

She agreed and even left class early so she could be there when Eddie was released. Instead of joining her to accompany Eddie to his second class, Richie made a beeline for the side door. He jogged across the parking lot and leaned against his car. Digging through his pockets, he found a lighter. The fluid must have been low as it took him several times for it to catch. 

During his smoke, he resolved to grow up. He couldn’t just avoid Eddie for eternity. So, doing what he did best, he planned to act as if everything was alright— that nothing had happened in the slightest. He finished the cigarette to it’s bone, until it burnt his fingertips. Flicking it onto the ground, Richie turned back to endure what the rest of the day had to offer. Eddie didn’t mention the incident, but he also didn’t speak much. It was as if he were contemplating something with great intensity. Richie didn’t mind though, Eddie’s pensive face was too cute he couldn’t look away. 

“Hey,” Eddie greeted Richie at the end of the school day. 

“Hi,” Richie cooed, wrapping him into an embrace, leaving his arm around him when Eddie pulled away. 

“My mom texted me,” Eddie informed. “She’s outside.” 

“Sonia really knows how to ruin a moment doesn’t she?” 

“About that,” Eddie snuggled in closer to Richie as they walked through the hallways. “That surprise you were talking about, want to give it to me at prom?” 

Tomorrow was a professional development day, so all students had it off. It was helpful for the seniors so that they had extra time to get ready for the prom. All Richie had to do was shower, pick up his tux, make sure he looked presentable, and show up at Bill’s for pictures. 

“Sure,” Richie wished he could give it to him now, but he wanted to be there when Eddie listened the the mix he made for him.

They were at the front door where Sonia was parked ready to retrieve her son. Richie was about to hug Eddie one last time, not ready to break their physical contact, but Eddie had a different idea. His hands cupped Richie’s face pulling him down to Eddie’s level. Richie’s breath hitched in his throat. He closed his eyes and felt soft lips brush against his check. Heart pounding in his chest, galloping to escape from his ribcage, Richie thought he was about to explode. Slowly, Eddie pulled away. In doing so, he hit the corner of Richie’s upturned lips setting off not just the butterflies, but all the animals trapped inside Richie. 

There was not one single muscle in his body that wanted to stand back up at his skyscraper height. He wanted to stay hunched down with Eddie who was batting his long lashes at him as if he hadn’t just made Richie’s brain melt. 

“I—“ Eddie whispered, not pulling away. 

Richie tilted his head in a question, but also leaning in more, eliminating the space between us. 

“Gotta go,” Eddie spoke up, dropping his hands. 

“Bye?” Richie was left standing motionless, the most confused he’d ever been in his entire life. 

Richie wanted to follow Eddie, but his body wouldn’t move. He was comatose. Somehow, eventually, he made his way to his car and safely home. His mind wasn’t present as it was away somewhere beautiful with Eddie. And it stayed there, far away, daydreaming until the daydream became an actual dream where they were older, Eddie’s head thrown back laughing at something dumb Richie had said. 

The dream lasted into his consciousness when he awoke late in the afternoon. His thoughts didn’t drift from anything besides Eddie throughout the rest of the day. Time wouldn’t speed up no matter how often he looked at his phone. 

He combed back his reluctant hair, noticing that he needed a hair cut, until it stayed where he put it, gel holding it in place. His earrings showed, and he smiled at the memory of Eddie cleaning them and their almost kiss. Tonight, Richie decided, he was going to make their two (was it three now after today?) almost kisses a real one. He had no idea how to make this happen, but he was set on doing it. Richie knew it had to happen, or something along those lines, otherwise this would end and they’d never talk about it again. Richie knew he wouldn’t be able to live with himself if he let Eddie walk away without giving it everything he had. 

Before he left for Bill’s to take pictures with the rest of the Losers, Richie pocketed the cassette he made for Eddie. After a week of listening to Eddie’s mixtape for him, Richie made Eddie one. He thought it was an almost perfect reflection of his inner self when it came to the other boy. 

He shot himself finger guns in his mirror, grabbed the boutonnière that was sitting in his fridge and was off. Stan was the only one there when Richie arrived at Bill’s. He sat in Bill’s room with the two of them, making small talk with the feeling sitting in his stomach that he had interrupted something. He contemplating going to find Georgie and bugging him until the others arrived, but he stuck the awkwardness out, squirming in his seat until Beverly and Ben showed up with Mike and his date arriving shortly after. Richie excused himself to the bathroom, feeling awkward and like he was sticking out like a sore thumb without Eddie there. 

“Get your shit together Tozier,” Richie demanded at himself in the bathroom mirror. “You can do this. Just remember to breath.” 

He heard friendly greetings and assumed Eddie had finally arrived. 

“You’ve got this,” Richie took one last look and a deep breath. “It’s Eddie, you’re meant to be together. Go get him.” 

And with that, Richie left the safety of the Denbrough’s small bathroom to the unknowingness that awaited him in the living room. Doing his best to act as everything were normal, he took a deep breath before turning the corner only to stop short in his tracks at the beauty that was Edward Kaspbrak. 

Eddie, probably because it wouldn’t fit over his crisp, clean cast, wasn’t wearing a tux jacket, but instead a light pink dress shirt paired with black suspenders and a black bow tie. The shirt fit him so well, Richie could make out slight muscle definition and he knew, if Eddie were to turn around, his butt would look just as good (if not better) as they did in the grey skinny jeans he owned. 

“Earth to Richie,” Eddie chimed from across the room. 

He was aware that he wasn’t speaking. Everyone was looking, but it didn’t matter. To him, it was only him and Eddie in room— in the universe. Eddie sauntered towards him, a small, soft smile lingering on his lips. 

“Hey,” Eddie cooed, stopping inches from him. 

“Hey,” Richie somehow managed. “Déjà vu.” 

Eddie nervously giggled and looked down. 

“Um,” Eddie looked up, holding something in his hand. “I have this for you.” 

Richie glanced down; it was a beautiful boutonnière: some kind of small purple flowers, a circular light orange flower and popcorn white one, that stood taller in the back, were arranged in an eloquent manner with a fresh green leaf for contrast. All tied together with a simple black ribbon. 

“It reminded me of your Hawaiian shirts,” Eddie was blushing when Richie looked at him with a brilliant smile. 

The smile on his face spread, but stopped when he realized the one for Eddie’s wasn’t in his hands. Thinking back to the awkward small talk back in Bill’s room, Richie grabbed Eddie’s hand and began to pull him towards the stairs. 

“Where are we going?” Eddie asked, but let himself be lead through the house. 

“I left the flower thing for you in Bill’s room.” 

“Don’t pretend like you don’t know what it’s called,” Eddie laughed as they entered Bill’s room adorned with drawings the boy had done over the years. 

They left the light off as Richie pulled him to the desk where he had left the boutonnière he had picked out for Eddie the other day. Feeling as if it wasn’t as good as Eddie’s pick, Richie was slightly reluctant to show Eddie, but Eddie maneuvered around him before he could stop him. 

“This is so pretty,” Eddie softly rang, carefully taking the flower out of its container. 

He brought it up to his chest, but Richie’s hand closed around his. 

“I’m supposed to do that,” Richie said lightly, taking the light pink peony from him. 

To not prick Eddie, Richie bent down to work at eye level. He knew Eddie was looking down at him, he could feel his light breathing on the crook of his neck; it sent shivers through his body making it even harder to focus at the task at hand. Eddie seemed to notice his difficulty for he brought his not-broken hand up to steady Richie’s. It worked and for the third, but not last time, of the night, Richie inhaled deeply. Finally, it was fixed on him and Richie pulled back to admire his work, non-discretely checking out Eddie in the process. 

“Your turn,” Eddie warned before he poked him with the pin. 

“Ouch,” Richie’s hand went to the spot on his chest that was just stabbed. “You stabbed me!” 

“I didn’t mean to,” Eddie rushed. “I’m so sorry. Let me see.”

“It’s fine,” Richie threw in a wink. “You can look later.” 

“Beep beep Rich,” Eddie, slower this time, leaned back in to pin the boutonnière to Richie’s jacket. 

Once satisfied, Eddie leaned back to take in his work. 

“Not bad,” Eddie mumbled with a shrug. 

“I think you mean,” Richie grabbed his hand and pulled him out of the room as not to make the other Losers wait any longer for pictures. “Beautiful, mind-blowingly attractive, so hot you can’t function—“ 

“God,” Eddie giggled. “You’re so full of yourself.” 

“You’re gonna be full of me soon enough,” Richie half joked. 

“Gross,” Eddie’s voice wasn’t convincing and Richie smiled knowing he just won their little bicker. 

Bill’s mother, just like the previous year, made them all stand in a line with the couples holding each other in that oh-so-classic prom pose. They did this outside in Bill’s backyard where there were tall bushes with blooming hydrangeas. Richie instantly pulled Eddie into himself and even though Eddie would deny it if he were to ever ask, he swore Eddie rubbed his ass against Richie’s cock on purpose. 

Richie wasn’t sure if it was because everyone else was couple off or if they were each other’s actual dates, but Stan stood behind Bill with his hand lightly on his hip just like Ben did for Beverly, Mike for the cheerleader, and he with Eddie. Regardless of the reasoning, Richie was happy they were finally testing out their relationship. Stan was clearly in love with Bill, at least it was clear to Richie. It almost seemed to mirror Richie’s love for Eddie. Both the boys were tied to the group, and reality, by their counter partner. Stan would have floated out of their group long ago if it wasn’t for Bill. He was the reason Stan put up with them. Stan would never let that go. 

“Okay!” Bill’s mom sang out. “Time for couple photos!” 

She made each couple, starting with her son and Stan, take photographs together. They stood there awkwardly, not looking at each other as she posed them since they were just standing there. 

“Look like you love each other!” Richie jeered from behind Bill’s mom where he was standing with Eddie leaning into him. 

“S-shut up R-richie,” Bill groaned while his mother still took pictures of them. 

Stan just flipped him off with a deadpanned expression on his face. Richie could always count on Stan to hate every single joke Richie spat out. Eventually, Bill’s mother moved onto Ben and Beverly. Beverly was an absolute fairy in her green dress. She had a flower crown on her head and Ben looked at her in awe. She twirled around him as Bill’s mother snapped a million photographs. Next came time for Mike and his date to be photographed. They looked happy, Richie made a mental note to ask for her name and try to remember it this time. 

“Alright,” Bill’s mom sang. “Time for the prom kings turn. Come up here!” 

“We haven’t won yet,” Richie informed her, but still was pulled by Eddie. 

Richie could never take photos seriously, so in more than half of them he was sticking his tongue out. He was sure Eddie looked adorable in each and every one. They heard a honk come from the front yard. 

“Oh,” Bill’s mother remembered. “That must be the limo.” 

“A limo?” Eddie asked. 

“Royalty got to ride in style my man,” Richie informed him, wrapping his arm around Eddie’s shoulder and brought him to the front yard where a white Hummer limousine sat sparkling in the road. 

“You got a limo?” Eddie asked, shocked. 

“We all pitched in,” Beverly informed him. “Don’t let the Trashmouth get you thinking he did this all by himself.” 

“You guys didn’t have to do that,” Eddie insisted while still walking forward and running one hand over the smoothness of the vehicle. 

“Oh,” Stan said opening up the door, letting Bill slide in first. “We didn’t do this for you.” 

Stan crawled in. Mike followed, the rest going in after him. 

“Don’t listen to Stan,” Richie whispered. “I did this for you.” 

Eddie smiled up at him and, on his tiptoes, placed another small kiss on his check. This time, it didn’t touch his lips, but Richie was fine with that. Thankful actually. If the Losers saw Eddie’s affect on him, they’d all laugh at his incapableness to think straight… or do anything straight for that matter. 

“Let’s get this show on the road lover boys,” Beverly shouted at them through the sunroof. 

“Go suck a dildo Marsh,” Richie threw at her, but still slid into the limo.


	15. Chapter 15

Prom was in full swing when they arrived to the hotel. The prom committee had gone above and beyond with the decorations: lights twinkled up the front walk and there was even a red carpet that the Losers walked in on. Inside the banquet hall, the lights continued to be strung up but the disco ball twirled and sent lights reflecting in every direction. In the middle, was a beautiful water fountain that couples spun around. On one side was a bunch of food that people could grab in a buffet style. As soon as Richie saw it, he pulled Eddie in excitement and filled plates for the both of them. Ben did the same for Beverly, but Mike and the cheerleader stepped onto the dance floor and were talking with the other jocks. 

“Where did Stan and Bill go?” Eddie questioned the others when they sat down. 

“Probably taking over our custodian closet,” Richie replied with a mouth full of mashed potatoes. 

“Do you really think so?” Ben asked, sitting down across from them. 

“God,” Beverly chimed in. “I really fucking hope so. They are almost as pathetic as you two.” 

“We aren’t pathetic,” Eddie took a bite of his bread roll. 

He could have sworn he heard Beverly give a snide “Okay”, but it could have been his own internal self yelling at himself. 

“Speaking of us,” Richie patted Eddie’s thigh under the table, leaving his hand on it. “We need to go vote for ourselves.” 

“Can we even do that?” Eddie some how managed even though Richie’s hand was tightening on his upper thigh. Was it moving up? Richie’s hand was most definitely slowly dancing closer to his crotch. “Let’s go do that.” 

Eddie jumped up. If he let Richie continue with what he was doing, Eddie wouldn’t be able to not get an erection and he wouldn’t be able to hide it. He didn’t wait for Richie to follow, he took off across the room to where the voting was taking place. Sitting at the table, monitoring the prom royalty box, was Susie. 

“Hey,” Eddie gave her a warm smile, grabbing a piece of paper and pen. 

“Who are you voting for?” She joked as he checked his and Richie’s name. 

“I was thinking about Drew and Martha,” Eddie joked back, folding the paper and sticking it in the box. “Who do you think is going to win?” 

“That’s confidential,” Susie replied, but lowered her voice to answer. “You guys. I’ve been sitting here for an hour and ‘accidentally’ have seen a lot of people’s votes and most are for you two. Hey Richie!” 

“Greetings fellow human,” Eddie didn’t turn around as Richie’s voice grew closer. “How are you doing on this fine evening?” 

“I’m good,” Susie smiled. “Going to vote?” 

“No,” Richie said, placing his hands on Eddie’s hips. “No, not going to vote.” 

Richie pulled him slightly to the left, and maneuvered around him to get to the table. He took a piece of paper and Eddie peeked over his shoulder to watch him check their names. 

“Definitely not voting,” Richie spoke as he placed it into the box. “When are you announcing the winners?” 

“In about an hour,” Susie said, checking her phone for a reference. “Good luck guys!” 

“We don’t need luck,” Richie said, taking Eddie’s hand and rubbing a light circle with his thumb. “We’ve got the power of gay on our side.” 

“Wow,” Eddie exclaimed. “And on that note, we are off.” 

“Yes,” Susie agreed. “Go and be cute so other people will come and vote for you.” 

“You heard the woman,” Richie began pulling Eddie to the dance floor in the direction of Mike. “Let’s go be cute.” 

They had fun being cute. Richie was smiling and laughing the entire time. He made them socialize with people Eddie had never spoke to before. Thankfully, Richie did most of the talking, as per usual. However, Eddie would tell him to shut up often and everyone would laugh when he did. Richie had his hands all over Eddie, and Eddie wasn’t complaining.

When songs that Richie approved of came on, he pulled Eddie onto the dance floor and would twirl him around with his good hand. Eventually, they found Bill and Stan. Well, Bill and Stan found them. They joined the Losers in their dance circle. 

“Where have you guys been?” Eddie inquired to Bill. 

“N-nowhere.” 

“Ah,” Richie overheard them through the loud music. “The infamous nowhere.” 

Both boys blushed. The music came to an abrupt stop. 

“Hey everyone!” Susie’s voice came through the speaker. “I’ll be announcing prom royalty in ten minutes so if you haven’t voted yet, please make sure your votes are in.” 

The music returned with a slow song. Richie, from across the circle, gravitated towards Eddie. When he was standing in front of him, Eddie looked up, smiling gently. Richie placed his hands on Eddie’s waist and pulled him even closer. Eddie reached up and wrapped his arms around Richie’s neck, pulling him down in the act. They stayed like that for most of the song, just smiling at each other. 

“I’m having a lot of fun with you,” Richie broke their silence. 

“Me too,” Eddie said enthusiastically. 

He really was. It wasn’t just tonight, but the entire time they were fake dating had been fun. Well, minus the part where he was beaten up by Henry, but everything else. 

“I’ll be back,” Eddie said, unwrapping himself. “I want to go to the bathroom before she announces the winner. You know, just in case.” 

“Have more confidence,” Richie said, but let go. “We are winning this.” 

Eddie shook his head with a smile. Richie was so confident in them, it was adorable. He turned and shuffled to the bathroom with the thoughts of how he was going to tell Richie he wanted their fake dating to be real dating. He was so lost in his train of though that he didn’t notice that the bathroom was occupied by anyone but himself. Eddie peed while humming. 

“What does a fag have to be so happy about?” A terrifying voice said from behind him. 

“Fuck,” Eddie grunted. 

He didn’t have to turn around to know the voice belonged to Henry. How had he been allowed to come to prom after what he had done to him? 

“No friends to sign your cast?” Henry taunted upon seeing that Eddie’s cast didn’t have any signatures. 

“I didn’t want to get it dirty,” Eddie’s voice quivered as he moved to the sink farthest from Henry. 

Out of the corner of his eye, Eddie could see Henry stalking towards him. 

“Well,” Henry stopped next to him and grabbed Eddie’s cast forcefully. “I’ll be happy to sign it for you.” 

“I’m really okay,” Eddie whispered but didn’t dare pull his arm away as Henry uncapped the sharpie he pulled out of his tux pants. 

Waiting for the pain, Eddie closed his eyes, but none came. Risking it, Eddie opened one eye to see Henry recap his marker. 

“See you around loser,” Henry threw behind him as he walked out of the bathroom. 

Eddie looked down at his cast. Written in large block lettering across his cast said “Loser”. 

“Fuck you,” Eddie mumbled under his breath. 

At least he didn’t beat the shit out of him again. Eddie could live with his cast saying “Loser”. It wasn’t the worst thing. Eddie looked at himself in the mirror and fixed his crooked bowtie. With a deep breath, he left the bathroom to find his friends. 

He rejoined them, carefully keeping the writing on his cast out of sight. Richie pulled him in with a smile, and Eddie leaned in. He could see Susie walking up on stage. His breath caught in his throat. Richie must have noticed for he kissed the top of Eddie’s head. 

“Don’t be nervous,” Richie whispered. 

“Is it weird that I actually want to win this?” 

“Not at all,” Richie replied. “I want to win too.” 

“Thank you everyone for voting!” Susie said when she reached the microphone. “Before I announce the winners, let’s give prom committee a big round of applause for putting this magical night together for us.” 

Susie waited while they all clapped before continuing. Eddie, with his broken hand just stood there but Richie clapped obnoxiously loud enough for the both of them. 

“Alright,” Susie urged them to calm down. “Now, the moment we’ve all been waiting for.” 

Susie wrestled with the envelope in her hand, taking out the result inside. 

“Congratulations to our prom kings,” Susie raised her voice in excitement. 

Eddie stood still. He had to have heard that wrong. 

“Eddie Kaspbrak and Richie Tozier!” 

The room erupted in cheers. People were clapping, yelling, and whistling. Next to him, Richie stood as quietly as Eddie. Everyone was turning to face them.

“Come on up here guys!” 

A guy Eddie didn’t recognize came up on stage with two crowns on a throw pillow. He handed them to Susie who gladly accepted them. 

“Uh,” Mike, being the closest to Eddie, gave them a little shove, “You guys have to go up get the crowns.” 

Richie jumped into motion. He grabbed Eddie’s hand and pulled him towards the stage. The crowd parted for them. Everyone was staring. Everyone was smiling. Eddie couldn’t stand all the attention and clung to Richie to hide. Why had he ever agreed to this? Richie pulled him up the stairs that lead to the stage. Susie greeted them with an enthusiastic smile. Richie bent down so she could place one of the blue crowns with white fluff on his head without standing on her tiptoes. Next, she gently placed the second identical crown on Eddie’s head. She thrusted the microphone into Richie’s hand. 

“We have so many people to thank for this award,” Richie shouted and the crowed erupted again. “Thank you to everyone who voted for us. Thank you for Henry for beating the shit out of Eddie and giving us even more attention.” 

Eddie hit Richie. How dare he bring that up. It was true, but how dare he. 

“Thank you to Eddie,” Richie looked down at him lovingly. Eddie couldn’t help but return the look and wrapped his arms around him. 

“Thank you Eddie for always being there for me and telling me when I need to shut up.” 

“Now would be a great time for that,” Eddie said loudly as the microphone wasn’t anywhere near his mouth. Some people heard and laughed. 

“You’re right.” Richie said, but before hanging the mic back up, he continued with one last thought. “But most importantly, I want to thank the academy, because without them I’d be nowhere.” 

Eddie faced the audience and rolled his eyes. That got another laugh. 

“Okay, okay,” Richie placed the microphone on the stand and lead them off the stage to even more applause. 

“Let’s clear some space,” Susie said, and a spot light appeared on them, blinding Eddie. “It’s time for their first dance as royalty.” 

“Oh my god,” Eddie uttered. They were supposed to dance and everyone was supposed to watch. This wasn’t about to happen. 

“You can do this,” Richie spun around and whispered. “Just focus on me.” 

Eddie could do this. He nodded. He would just look at Richie, and not at the rest of the senior class who was gathering in a circle around them. 

“Richie requested a song a few weeks ago to me,” Susie’s voice rang through the speakers. “He said if they win, he’d like this song to play for their first dance. Hit it!” 

“You requested a song?” Eddie looked up at Richie and wrapped his arms around his neck again. 

Richie weakly nodded and pushed his glasses up his nose before he replaced his hands on Eddie’s waist. He pulled him closer. Their bodies touching and swaying to the melody. 

“Oh my god,” Eddie rolled his eyes. “You did not pick this song just because it has my name in it?” 

“That’s the main reason, yes.” Richie smiled. 

“You’re ridiculous,” Eddie laughed. 

“You love me,” Richie smirked. 

“I hate you,” Eddie responded. “Very much.” 

They swayed to The Teen Queen’s “Eddie My Love” while the senior class looked on. Richie grabbed Eddie’s right arm, the one with the cast, and pulled it down so he could start a waltz. Eddie let him as he had forgotten about the incident with Henry in the bathroom a few minutes before. 

“What is this?” Richie asked. 

Eddie pulled his arm away hastily. 

“Nothing.” 

“I’m serious Eddie,” Richie grabbed for his arm again, but Eddie backed away from him. “You let someone sign your cast and not me?” 

“I didn’t let anyone sign it,” Eddie recognized the pain in Richie’s face. “Henry did it without my permission a few minutes ago. Let’s not make a scene.” 

Everyone was staring. 

“What does it say?” Richie was pushing it. 

To stop him, Eddie held out his cast and Richie gently grabbed it to read. 

“Oh my god,” Richie’s brows pinched together behind his thick frames. 

Eddie began to tear up. No he wasn’t going to cry in public. No he would not. He begged his eyes not to betray him, but they didn’t listen. Eddie couldn’t handle this anymore. He ripped his arm from Richie’s grasp and turned. He ran, the crowed parted and Richie called after him, but Eddie wasn’t listening. He needed to get away. An exit sign illuminated his way and he pushed through the door. 

He gasped for breath when the cool New England air touched his skin. The doors slammed behind him as he staggered down the path in front of him. He needed to get away and wasn’t far enough yet. Rounding a corner, he spotted a lit up gazebo on the river. Going in, he slouched over the far side, looking at the reflection of the moon in the water, his tears escaped freely. His cast read ‘Loser’ and he had never felt like a bigger one. Eddie let a frustrated scream erupt from his mouth and slammed his casted fist against the post. 

“Fuck!” That was probably the stupidest thing he could have done. “Fuck.” 

He let himself fall to the ground and curled his face into his knees. He wasn’t sure how long he stayed like that until he heard feet hitting the ground. Someone was coming, but he didn’t look up. 

“Hey,” Richie approached. “There you are.” 

Eddie didn’t make a move to respond. He didn’t even look up. He did, however, sense Richie slide down next to him and bump his knees into his own. 

“Can I see your cast again?” Richie inquired. 

“Why?” Eddie sniffled, turning his head to see Richie. 

“Can I just see it?” 

Eddie sat up straighter and wiped under his eyes, thrusting his arm out reluctantly. Richie took it into him. Eddie looked on curiously as Richie pulled out a red sharpie from his pant’s pocket. 

“Where’d you get that?” Eddie wondered as Richie scribbled on his cast. 

“The voting station,” Richie said, letting Eddie see his masterpiece. 

“Lover?” Eddie asked looking at his cast.

Richie had written over the “S” and made it into a “V” so that it now read “Lover” instead of “Loser”. Richie always made everything better; he always knew what to do. More tears flooded his eyes. 

“You don’t like it,” Richie concluded upon seeing the tears in the other’s eyes. 

“That’s not it,” Eddie wiped at the tears again. 

“Then, why are you crying?” 

“What are we doing?” 

“Sitting in a gazebo,” Richie smirked. 

“I mean,” Eddie sat up even straighter. “We won.” 

“We did win,” Richie repeated, taking his crown off. 

“So what do we do now?” Eddie asked. 

“Well,” Richie fidgeted. “We could fake break up.” 

That’s what Eddie knew Richie was going to say. It was the logical response. So why did his heart sink in his chest? The question was rhetorical, even for himself. He knew the answer. He didn’t want this to end. 

“Do you want to?” Eddie found the courage to ask, but not enough to look at Richie. 

“Do you?” 

Eddie looked up, forcing himself to look at Richie. Richie was already looking at him with his piercing eyes, his glasses on the verge of falling of his nose. Eddie, with his not broken hand, slowly reached up and pushed the glasses up Richie’s freckled nose. All he had to do was say “no”… or close the distance. 

“I asked you first,” Eddie whispered, searching Richie’s eyes for any hint of an answer. 

“I asked you second,” Richie quipped back with a slight smirk. 

Eddie leaned back and pushed himself off the ground. How did he expect Richie to take this seriously, to take him seriously? He wasn’t sure what he should do, but storm off was what he was going to do. He managed to take two steps in attempt to leave the twinkling gazebo when he felt a tug on his arm. It was rough and made him spin only to be caught by Richie who toward over him, but he was leaning down, coming closer. Arms closed around him and Eddie had a split second to realize that he was about to be kissed before Richie’s lips were on his begging to be kissed back. 

Eddie flung his arms around Richie’s neck, pulling him closer. Richie responded with his arms searching his body for the best place to hold him, never settling anywhere longer than a few seconds. When Richie’s hands were tangled in his hair, they knocked the crown off Eddie’s head. Neither reacted to the crashing sound it made as it hit the gazebo floor. 

His lips parted before his brain told them too, and Richie’s tongue was eagerly exploring his mouth. The knowledge of how many germs he was swapping with Richie pushed at his mind, but he batted it away. This is what he had been wanting for years and he wasn’t about to let stupid fears stop him. Eddie massaged Richie’s tongue with his own resulting in Richie moaning into his mouth and pulling away ever so slightly. Eddie, with his eyes still closed, tried to chase him, upset that their kiss had ended. 

“You’re fake dumped” Richie breathed, Eddie felt it against his face. 

“What?” Eddie opened his eyes, confused. 

“I don’t want to fake date you,” Richie said. “Not one bit.” 

“So what do you want to do?” Eddie’s voice cracked, but thankfully, Richie ignored it. 

Instead of answering immediately, Richie slowly leaned back down and placed a soft kiss on his lips before pulling away again. 

“I want to date you,” Richie smiled. “For real.” 

Eddie smiled up at him, and was going to respond, but felt something poking at his lower stomach.

“Please tell me you have something in your pocket,” Eddie tentatively laughed. 

“Oh my God Eds,” Richie reached into his pocket. “You think I get turned on that easily?” 

Eddie watched as Richie pulled out a cassette from his pocket. His mind raced back to the one he had made for Richie— the one that he had lost on the day he had the shit beat out of him. 

“Um,” Richie stammered unlike himself and Eddie brought his eyes back up to the boy who was still holding him in one of his arms. Eddie dropped his own arms that were still wrapped around the other’s neck. Richie stood up straighter and tugged at his tie. 

“What’s that?” Eddie inquired. 

“I made you a mix tape,” Richie made a move like he wanted to give it to Eddie, so he stuck out a hand. 

Richie placed it carefully in his upturned palm. Richie hadn’t made him a mixtape in awhile, not since they started this fake dating fiasco. Eddie flipped it over in his hand. Written in Richie’s messy, tight script was “Things I should have said years ago”. Eddie’s heart fluttered. 

“You know,” Eddie looked up at Richie, placing a soft hand on his face. “I made one for you too, but I lost it.” 

Richie smiled a knowing smile at him; Eddie only cocked his head in question. 

“It made its way to me,” Richie spoke. “This is almost like a response.” 

“You’re such a sap,” Eddie said, turning around but grabbing Richie’s hand to pull him after him. 

“Where are we going?” Richie asked, picking up his stride so he wasn’t behind. 

“Your house,” Eddie bent to grab their crowns. “I want to listen to it.”


	16. Chapter 16

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to everyone who has been following this story, you guys loving it and letting me know you are loving it has kept me going with an extreme amount of enthusiasm! I appreciate every single one of the views, kudos, and comments. So, without further ado, here is the final chapter. But first, I made Richie's playlist for Eddie and if you want, here is the link so you can give it a listen :) I hope you enjoy the ending! 
> 
> https://open.spotify.com/user/catherinesduhaime/playlist/3gK9Tnh8lTugPNZvKuhg8W?si=I0E3q4Y6TsWa0ieBQbrojw

On their walk to Richie’s house, they stopped a few time to kiss under street lights. At some point, Richie slunk his jacket onto Eddie’s shoulders when he shivered against him. Richie’s parents weren’t home as they were at yet another one of Katie’s dance competitions, so they didn’t have to worry about keeping quite which turned out to be a good thing because when Eddie heard the first song, he turned Richie’s boombox up and pushed him onto his bed. 

“You really are a sap,” Eddie cooed, sauntering closer to the bed. 

“What,” Richie batted his eyes. “I love this song.” 

Richie sat up against his headboard and nodded his head along to the beat of Toto’s “Africa”. Eddie kicked his shoes off one at a time and shimmed onto Richie’s bed. Richie resisted the urge to pull the smaller boy on top of him— he didn’t want to push his luck. He couldn’t believe that Eddie hadn’t pushed him off in the gazebo. He hadn’t meant to be that aggressive, but the kiss had been years overdue, and Eddie seemed to feel the same way. It had been hungry and not nearly long enough. The kisses on the street were softer and left him feeling warm even though the night air tickled his skin.

“I’m just glad mine made it into your hands somehow,” Eddie vocalized, sliding closer to Richie. 

Slowly, Eddie got on his knees and straddled Richie who looked on with wide eyes. He placed his hands tentatively on Eddie’s waist as the song changed to a very cringe-worthy song that Richie couldn’t help but laugh at. Eddie just shook his head and leaned in. Richie closed his eyes in anticipation but nothing happened. He opened them to see Eddie removing his glasses and placing them delicately on his bedside table. When he looked back at Richie, he, without blinking nor looking away, slowly sat down on Richie’s lap. Richie’s breath hitched and Eddie smirked. He was putty in Eddie’s hands and Eddie knew it. 

Eddie’s smirk grew into a smile and he leaned in again. Richie’s eyes fluttered shut when Eddie’s lips were suddenly sucking on his neck. Richie tilted his head to expose more skin for Eddie to nibble at, moaning for the second time that night. He instinctually arched his back, pushing his groin against Eddie’s who stopped sucking for a second only to resume more vigorously than before. Richie played with Eddie’s dress shirt, pulling it from where it was tucked neatly into his pants. Once that was free, he slide his long fingers under his shirt and ran them up his back, pulling him closer resulting in a deeper suck. 

Wanting more, Richie removed his hands from under Eddie’s shirt and pulled at his hair. Eddie’s head moved with the pull and Richie took the opportunity to grab Eddie’s small face with both hands and pull him to meet his lips. He almost missed, but reclaimed the moment by softly parting Eddie’s lips with his own. This time, it was Eddie’s tongue who poked into the other boy’s mouth. Richie ran his fingers through Eddie’s hair as Eddie tried at the buttons on Richie’s shirt. 

“I could use some help,” Eddie muttered through kisses. 

His broken arm couldn’t unbutton Richie’s shirt, nor his own. Richie reluctantly pulled away and fiddled with the buttons on his shirt. They were ruthless and it was taking far too long. Frustration was growing, he just wanted to kiss Eddie. Richie debated what he was about to do, and decided to just rip his own shirt. Eddie gasped as the buttons popped off the dress shirt and flew in every direction. Richie shrugged it off quickly and discarded it on the floor. He moved to rip Eddie’s too. 

“Don’t you fucking dare dip-shit!” Eddie almost yelled. “My mom will kill you.” 

“Sonia wouldn’t dream of doing anything but sexual favors towards me,” Richie joked but undid each button with a certain care he wouldn’t give anyone but Eddie. With each new button he undid, he kissed the skin that was exposed as Eddie ran his fingers through his messy hair. 

At the last button, he kissed the light brown hair that was exposed as Eddie shimmed the shirt over his cast. He had seen Eddie shirtless countless times before, but now, now was the first time he let himself fully take it in. He ran his hands up his warm body and kissed each softly defined peck. 

Richie turned and pushed Eddie onto the bed. In a swift movement, Richie was the one straddling the other who was now fully reclined. He couldn’t help but smile at the boy underneath him. Hearing the song change, Richie got ready to sing along to the next one. He took a deep breath as the intro started but let it out with the chorus. 

“But I would walk 500 miles” Richie cheered. “And I would walk 500 more. Just to be the man who walks a thousand miles to fall down at your door.”

“You’re so lame,” Eddie giggled underneath him. 

Richie tried to continue singing, but Eddie pulled him down in a passionate embrace, skin on skin, effectively shutting him up with his lips. They encouraged him to use his mouth for something else, something that he craved. He ended the kiss with a bite, pulling Eddie’s lower lip between his teeth. Richie, with his eyes opened, watched Eddie squirm in delight under him. The squirm turned into a longing for more. Without hesitation, Richie went back. Eddie’s tongue darted into and around his mouth, his supple lips played with his own slightly chapped ones. 

His arms imprisoned Eddie underneath him as Eddie’s ran up and down Richie’s back. Richie felt Eddie wiggle his growing cock against his own, tempting him to roll his body against Eddie’s. A moan into his mouth and Eddie pulling him even closer indicated immense pleasure. Slowly, Richie rolled his hips. Nails dug into his back. Richie smiled into the kiss and rolled his hips again.

The rolls quickly grew in repetition and Eddie’s own hips joined in the undulation. If his dick wasn’t hard before, it was now. Pushing that knowledge aside, and taking one of his hands, he danced his way down Eddie’s chest to his pant button that snapped open a lot easier than the shirt had. Eddie wiggled his hips to help in the effort while Richie pulled at them. They slide down and Eddie gracelessly tried to kicked them off in an effort to avoid losing physical contact with Richie who snickered and got off to make the process quicker and more efficient. 

Looking down at the smaller boy, Richie could see his boxers were tented, calling him to come closer, to help. Not wanting to give into his cravings so easily, Richie nibbled at Eddie’s neck momentarily before kissing down his stomach, hovering above the boxer line. Using his teeth, he tugged Eddie’s boxers off, his penis popped free demanding attention in its erect state. 

Richie had seen many cocks before, mostly on the internet and his own, but none had ever been as beautiful and red soaking with pre-cum as Eddie’s long and not-so-slender one. There was enough there, leaking out of the tip, that Richie didn't need the lube in his bedside table. 

“Please,” Eddie begged, Richie’s head snapped up to his face. “Please, I want you. I need you.” 

Richie didn’t need to be told twice. His hand enclosed around the base of Eddie’s penis and he brought his face closer to it as he assumed a comfortable position. He licked up the vein, knowing it was the most sensitive part, running up the penis and sucking up the pre-cum before putting his full mouth around Eddie’s member. When he finally did, Eddie was already twitching. A few sucks in, and he was bucking. 

With his free hand, Richie grabbed Eddie’s balls and rolled them in his hand. Combining the ball play with the up and down sucking Richie was doing with his mouth, his tongue swirling around the vein, and the mini jerking off he was doing at the base, Eddie exploded into his mouth. Lapping up every salty, but sweet, drip of cum that Eddie excreted, Richie pushed one of his fingers into Eddie’s waiting mouth. 

Once they were wet enough, Richie started with one, slowly pushing it inside Eddie. It slide in smoothly enough and he was able to push two fingers in without much reluctance. The third finger was trickier, but Richie needed it before feeling comfortable. He got a good rhythm going and slid his fingers out. 

“Uh,” Richie mumbled. “We don’t have to do this.” 

“What they hell are you talking about?” Eddie inquired. “You pussying out?” 

“What?” Richie scoffed. “Me? This is literally the source of all my wet dreams.” 

“What’s wrong then?” Eddie asked, growing concerned he sat up slightly. 

“I don’t want to push this.” Richie ran his hand through his hand absentmindedly. “I don’t want to ruin this.” 

“Trust me, I want this, but if you don’t, we don’t have to do anything else.” Eddie reached up and cupped his face gently. “Wait can you even see me?” 

“Not really,” Richie laughed. “You’re a very cute but very blurry outline.” 

“I love you,” Eddie announced. “I really do, and if this isn’t something you want to do, we don’t have to do it.” 

Richie’s mind melted. His heart skyrocketed in his chest. Eddie loved him? He knew he loved him back but his voice wasn’t working. Why wasn’t it working? It always worked— too much. He knew Eddie was looking at him, waiting for a response (not that he could actually see him waiting for said response). Come on, answer him! Say it back. 

“Ditto,” Richie finally managed to say. 

He smacked his forehead.

“I’m an idiot,” Richie mumbled. “I’m a moron.” 

“Never said that wasn’t true,” Eddie laughed. 

“What I mean is,” Richie slowed his breathing. “I love you too.” 

Eddie, whose hand was still cupping Richie’s face, leaned up even more and pressed his lips softly against Richie’s. Richie wanted to kiss him more, but he needed to clear the air. 

“I want this,” Richie insisted. “I’ve wanted this for as long as I knew what sex was. But I want to be honest, this is my first time.” 

“No shit,” Eddie laughed again. “If you had ever had sex before who would be the first person you would tell?” 

“You?” Richie asked. “I talk about sex all the time though.” 

“Doesn’t mean you’ve ever done it,” Eddie observed. 

Instead of responding, Richie leaned over to his bedside table and rummaged around blindly for the lube and condom that he knew was there. His fingers finally curled around the both of them and he dropped next to them. Knowing Eddie’s hand was useless, Richie undid his own pants and yanked them off as well as his boxers. His dick was still partially hard, but was in need of some help to stand fully erect. Eddie must have noticed as his good had was around Richie’s thick member in a second using some of the lube to rub up and down it, slowly growing more vigorous. 

Richie had jerked off countless of times, even earlier that day, but his hand had never felt as good as Eddie’s did in that moment. Eddie slipped the condom over his penis and rearranged himself so that they were both sitting up, Eddie on his lap. Together, they slowly lowered him onto his throbbing with pleasure dick. Eddie sucked in a sharp breath when Richie pushed to get more inside Eddie’s warmth. 

“You okay?” Richie’s voice echoed his concern. 

“Babe,” Eddie moaned. “I’m more than okay.” 

With that, Richie pushed again, and Eddie was fully sitting on his penis. Warmth hugged around it as he filled Eddie. Richie longed for more. Eddie arched his back as Richie began to pump, stabilizing himself by grabbing hold of Richie’s shoulder. 

As he pumped, he worshiped Eddie’s body. His hands found homage everywhere: Eddie’s hips, hair, back, legs. Every inch of Eddie was heaven that Richie wanted to soak in.

Richie knew he hit Eddie’s prostate when Eddie gasped and dug his nails into his shoulder. He yearned for more and pumped harder as Eddie slide up and down. Each pump hit his prostate and each time the gasps grew louder and more breathy. Even Richie’s breathing was heavier and perspiration was settling on his neck. He was close. 

“Faster,” Eddie demanded. 

He just about erupted then, every molecule in him awakening, but held it together knowing he had a few strong strokes left. Giving it his all, Richie and Eddie escalated in speed. 

“Richie,” Eddie nearly yelled in his moaning. “Oh my God Richie! I’ve never felt this good!” 

Richie succumbed and with one last valiant push, his condom filled with his cum. The sound of him pulling out could barely be heard over both of their panting. Eddie collapsed into him and Richie wrapped him up in a hug. They stayed like that, holding each other, while their breathing returned to normal and their hearts settled. Eventually, they passed out, legs tangled together, into a deep sleep. 

Both dreamed of the other. Eddie dreamt of them old and grey. He was laughing at something stupid Richie had said and was telling him to shut up but not meaning it. Richie dreamt of them walking hand in hand down Newbury Street with snow fluttering around them and the trees twinkling with their lights. When he awoke, he told Eddie of his plan to attend BU in the fall. Eddie shrieked with delight and nodded encouragingly along with the plan.


End file.
